Ma vie d'Assassin
by Plikt
Summary: Heero Löwe, détective sans aucune pitié nous raconte son histoire, ou tout du moins celle de l'affaire qui a le plus chamboulé sa vie...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Ma vie d'Assassin.

Auteur : Plikt

Disclaimer : J'ai essayé ! Mais un jour ils seront à moi (rire démoniaque…)

Genre : Yaoï et je ne sais toujours pas quoi…

Couple : Franchement, je dois le dire ?

Note : Bon, je tiens à préciser que je ne connais pas les Etats-Unis alors si il y a des incohérences, pardonnez moi merci.

Sinon je sais aussi que j'ai une autre fic en cours, alors je ne la laisse pas de côté non, mais je ne sens plus vraiment d'inspiration pour le moment…

* * *

Chapitre 1

Bonjours, je suis Heero Löwe du célèbre bureau "Löwe and Barton".

Vous ne connaissez pas ? En fait c'est une agence de "détectives". Devant la loi tout du moins. Disons que mon meilleur ami et associé, Trowa Barton a ouvert avec moi une agence de recherche.

Certaines personnes, lorsqu'elles doivent de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent, à d'autres, préfèrent prendre le large, disparaître sans trop laisser de trace. Notre travail consiste à ramener ces "fugueurs" au "bercail".

Je ne suis pas un idiot, et je sais que ce qui arrive à ces gens n'est pas très enviable. Mais je ne ressens aucune culpabilité de ce point de vu là. Les clients ont juste plus d'argent et de pouvoir que ceux que nous ramenons.

Je n'ai de pitié ni pour les uns ni pour les autres. Et je n'en respecte aucun. La question qu'on m'a un jour posé et qui m'a je crois le plus marqué c'était…

"Comment en êtes vous arrivé là ?"

Le voyage de retours ce jour là se faisait en train. J'avais donc tout mon temps pour lui répondre.

Ma mère était japonaise, c'est de là que viennent mes traits asiatiques. Mes yeux bleus je les tiens de mon père, un russe, Odin Löwe. Ma mère est morte en me donnant la vie, et ça mon père a eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter.

Mais je vous rassure, il m'a bien élevé, sans amour, mais avec perfection. Et je suis devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui grâce à lui.

Il était tueur à gage, il m'a apprit à faire le sale boulot. Moi j'ai décidé de me contenter de la livraison, même si plusieurs fois j'ai dû recourir à l'extermination. Mais je suis devenu quelqu'un dans le milieu.

La seule chose, c'est qu'il n'a pas eut le temps de me voir réussir.

Encore moins de me montrer qu'il était fier de moi.

Et oui, il est mort il y a 6 ans. C'est pas moi qui l'aie tué ! Juré.

Après on peut se dire…

"Mais que fait la police ?"

Son boulot. A New York elle choisit de protéger les gens respectables, soit les bourrés de fric, plutôt que de se les mettre à dos en fouillant dans leurs petites affaires. Et puis, que peut faire la police sans preuves ?

Je n'en laisse pas. J'accompagne le futur mort, souvent je prends un rôle de petit ami, grand frère… Et puis à New York les témoins ont tendance à ne pas vouloir se faire connaître. Après, le client n'a pas vraiment d'intérêt à parler et les victimes…

Disons que les morts ne sont pas très bavards.

Notre cabinet se situ dans une rue peu fréquenté, ce qui à New York signifie qu'environ mille personnes doivent passer devant chaque heure.

C'est un petit studio en fait, situé au premier étage d'un immeuble qui aurait dû être restauré il y a deux ans. Trois pièces, une salle de bain.

Je n'utilise pas cette dernière mais Trowa si, et très souvent avec notre jeune secrétaire, un petit blond, qui travail avec nous depuis 2 ans.

C'est d'ailleurs une journée tout à fait normale qui commence, puisque dès que j'entre je remarque que :

Trowa n'est pas là.

Quatre est dans un état vestimentaire qui laisse à désirer.

Un client semble assez gêné d'être entré au mauvais moment.

En même temps si je les laissais faire ces deux là… Je crois qu'il n'y aurait pas une minute dans leur journée où on pourrait leur parler.

Parce que les voir c'est pas un problème non !

Ils ne ferment jamais à clef.

A votre avis, pourquoi je n'utilise jamais cette salle de bain ?

J'en ai fait les frais une fois merci !

-Ah Heero ! Ce monsieur voudrait te voir, tu veux bien t'en occuper ?

-Hn.

Je fais signe à mon futur client d'entrer dans notre bureau. Je lui indique le mien, il s'assoit.

On reconnaît facilement mon bureau de celui de Trowa.

Pour Trowa on dirait un champ de bataille où s'entassent des bouts de papiers plus ou moins utiles. Plus ou moins récents aussi. Tien, il a mangé au fast food du coin hier… Enfin, vous voyez le genre quoi…

Le mien est un peu plus… Ordonné. Je ne suis pas obsessionnel non ! C'est juste le côté ne-laisse-jamais-de-traces qui me vient d'Odin.

Et bien sûr aucune photo, mais ça c'est pour nous deux. Manquerait plus que les clients aient des idées de chantage !

Je me place en face de lui. Mon client est un grand homme brun qu'on pourrait qualifier de charmant. Pour moi dans son costume à 5000 dollars c'est un aristo, et d'après sa présence ici c'est aussi une sorte de mafieux.

-Bien que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur… ?

-Kushrénada. Treize Kushrénada.

-Hn.

Il semble que mon client désire se mettre à l'aise. Il croise les jambes et me fixe presque avec un air hautain.

S'il croit qu'il m'impressionne ! C'est pas parce que mes fringues viennent du prêt-à-porter qu'il va m'intimider.

-Je veux que vous retrouviez quelqu'un pour moi.

-Ça je m'en doute.

Tiens, il a pas l'air d'apprécier que je me foute de lui. Il reprend quand même calmement.

-Cependant l'enquête a déjà été faites, mais pour la livraison vous êtes les meilleurs.

Il jette sur mon bureau un dossier déjà fait.

-Bien, j'y jetterais un coup d'œil.

Soit, j'accepte puisqu'à partir du moment où on prend connaissance du dossier on peut pas revenir en arrière.

-Vous avez déjà vu pour les tarifs ?

-J'ai déjà réglé la première moitié à votre… Secrétaire.

-Et l'autre moitié après livraison.

-Exactement.

Il se lève, pressé de partir. Il me serre la main et en profite pour rapprocher son visage du mien.

Je vous aie dit qu'il était légèrement plus grand que moi ? Mais à peine quelques centimètres !

-Bien sûr monsieur Löwe, je compte sur votre discrétion.

-Et moi sur la votre.

Oui, c'est comme ça que ça marche.

Trahis ton client et il te trahira ?

Si ton client te trahit, trahis le à ton tour.

Ce n'est pas totalement une relation de confiance, plutôt un échange de bons procédés.

Le client s'en va, souriant et je le suis pour retourner dans notre salle d'accueil. Quatre y est de retour à nouveau correctement habillé et arborant un sourire plus que niais. Trowa lui est dans un coin de la pièce à fumer une cigarette.

Je me souviens encore de l'arrivée de Quatre pour ce boulot…

Un gosse de riche, de la famille Winner quand même ! Il avait été chassé par son père quant ce dernier avait découvert les magazines de son petit garçon… Et par la même occasion ses tendances légèrement homosexuelles…

Connaissant les goûts de Trowa, je me suis dit qu'engager un blond avec une gueule d'ange et des yeux saphirs c'était pas une très bonne idée. Mais après la promesse qu'il ne se passerait rien, j'ai finit par accepter.

Je vous avez dit que Trowa ne tenait que très rarement ses promesses ?

Maintenant c'est fait.

Mais il fait du bon travail le petit ange, et je n'avais jamais vu Trowa aussi heureux avec quelqu'un. Enfin, je le sens plus qu'autre chose, parce que Trowa ne sourit pas beaucoup et parle encore moins ! Mais je ne la ramène pas trop de ce point de vu là, je n'ai rien à lui envier !

Je me prend une tasse de café, après la salle soirée d'hier j'en ai bien besoin !

-Un problème Heero ?

Ah… Quatre et son don de toujours sentir ce qui ne va pas.

-Hn.

-Bof, ça doit être Réléna.

Merci Trowa, si j'avais voulu le dire… Je l'aurais dis !

-Oh… Elle veut encore te pousser au mariage ?

-Hn.

-Oui sans doute.

Bon, ils ont décidé de faire les questions et les réponses, moi je retourne dans mon bureau.

Réléna ?

Bof… Juste une fille avec qui je sors en ce moment.

Mais c'est plus pour me fondre dans le décors New-Yorkais qu'autre chose. Un mec de mon âge et avec mon physique, en toute modestie, seul ça attire un peu trop l'attention. Mais quant il y a une blonde accrochée à son bras ça va mieux.

Réléna est gentille, le problème n'est pas là. Elle est aussi très jolie, intelligente, cultivée, distinguée…

Elle pourrait être considérée facilement comme la femme idéale.

Le truc, c'est que si je passe de bons moments avec elle, je ne l'aime pas.

Je la trouve parfois trop pesante, collante, soûlante ! Et attention si vous tenez à vos tympans ne l'emmenez jamais voir un seul film ! Même dans les comédies elle trouve le moyen de hurler.

Et avec elle je dois faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre. avec elle je dois être un simple détective qui a parfois du mal à payer son loyer, et non pas Heero Löwe, le mec le plus fiable pour ramener des moutons à l'abattoir…

Donc la femme idéale pour l'américain normal, mais elle est loin de l'être pour moi.

En plus je préfère les mecs.

Mais cette mascarade de vie de couple je la dois aussi à Odin.

Fond toi dans la masse, reste discret.

Oui, c'est Odin qui m'a présenté Réléna.

Mon père travaillait avec le grand frère de la miss. En tant que tueur pour le PDG qu'est ce grand frère ! Elle le croyait chargé de la sécurité. Bah… Ce n'est pas si loin de la vérité !

Mais je m'égare. Revenons à ce dossier. Bon, il n'y a pas grand chose, mais pour moi c'est emplement suffisant.

Pour échapper à ses dettes ce jeune homme de 24 ans a décidé de se faire une virée dans le Connecticut.

Et le mieux, c'est que le détective engagé avant moi m'a vraiment mâché le travail : 121 Broad Street dans la ville de Harwich.

Il me reste plus qu'à ramener ce mec.

Je prend ma veste, me dirige dans la pièce annexe à notre bureau pour prendre un sac de voyage toujours prêts. Pour cette mission une arme de point devrait faire l'affaire.

Le Connecticut doit être à quelques heures, je dormirais à l'hôtek, ça me changera pas beaucoup.

En sortant je fais un léger signe de tête et le…

-Bonne chance !

De Quatre m'accompagne.

Mais je n'en aurais pas besoin. Après tout, je vais juste récupérer un nouvel ami dans le Connecticut, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'arriver ?

A nous deux, Duo Maxwell.

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà ! C'était le premier chapitre d'un tout nouveau ! Alors, c'est facile maintenant j'attends, et même j'exige des rewiews ! 


	2. Chapter 2

Merci : Pour leurs rewiews à:

ilham, une fan... JustShad'y, Iroko, jojo, May, Shini-Cat, odey, Gayana et flavie.

ça me fait vraiment plaisir!

Réponse à une rewiew : Suite à plusieurs rewiew où on m'a fait remarquer mon exigence de rewiew justement, je tiens à présenter mes excuses. A vrai dire en écrivant que j'exigeais des rewiews je le pensais avec humour… Visiblement certains ne l'ont pas prit comme ça et après avoir relu je me suis rendu compte que l'humour ne passait pas vraiment pas. Aussi je tiens à m'excuser si j'ai donné l'impression de faire la chasse aux commentaires.

Bon, maintenant place à la fic !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Finalement le voyage aura prit un peu plus de temps que prévu.

Saleté d'embouteillages…

Mais bon, je suis arrivé à destination et mon nouvel ami n'est pas là.

Comment je sais ça ?

Bof, une intuition à savoir qu'il est midi, que je suis assis dans son canapé et que personne ne m'a rien dit.

Je suis passé par son garage.

Je pense qu'il ne doit pas vivre seul ici.

Ou alors il aime vraiment trop les motos…

Deux, il en a deux totalement différentes.

Blanche et neuve.

Noire et abîmée.

Bien, Duo doit être au boulot ce qui me donne un peu de temps pour visiter.

Trouver des preuves, des moyens de pression.

Et où sont généralement les gens à qui l'ont tien vraiment beaucoup ?

Dans les albums photos bien sûr.

Et Duo en a.

Chouette alors…

Mais là j'avais un peu faim alors avant je me suis préparé un de ses plats.

"Les supers paupiettes/patates d'Hilde !"

Mouais, vous pensez qu'il m'en voudra de lui retirer ça ?

Moi je pense pas.

Surtout qu'avec mes gans je n'ai laissé aucune trace…

Et en plus, je trouve ça vraiment très bon.

Si Duo me laisse faire je pourrais peut-être la félicité pour sa cuisine…

Bon, le premier album, sans doute le plus récent…

Ah oui, j'en ai trouvé trois, je garde le dernier pour la fin, il semblait caché…

La première photo doit sérieusement dater.

Trois gamins de 14 ans.

Heureux.

Souriants.

Une fille coiffée à la garçonne, un gamin aux cheveux longs en natte et un autre blond.

"Solo, Hilde et moi, premier appareil, première photo."

L'un des deux garçons est ma livraison.

Lequel ?

J'aimerais bien que ce soit le blond.

Non mais qu'est ce que je raconte ! Je m'en fous duquel ce sera.

S'ensuit une série de grimace de la jeune fille avec comme unique note…

"Hilde et son visage élastique."

Il faudra que je la félicite pour ça aussi…

Par la suite ils sont à nouveau tous les trois sur la plupart des photos, je les voie grandir doucement devant mes yeux.

Brevet.

Bac.

Puis… La plage.

Un couple enlacé au bord de l'eau.

"Solo et Hilde ou l'amour enfin partagé !"

Oui, je m'en doutais.

Duo n'est pas blond.

Il est châtain.

Il est natté.

C'est la dernière photo de cet album là.

Ah non…

Un jeune homme.

Duo.

Pris en photo alors que lui-même allait en prendre une.

Sur les photos du groupe il est souriant et ça le rend beau.

Sur celle là il semble tellement concentré !

Il n'en est que plus beau.

Je ferme l'album violemment.

Non Duo n'est pas beau !

Il a fait le con, il doit de l'argent !

Il n'est pas beau mais repoussant !

Sur l'album suivant la première représente Hilde, un bébé dans les bras.

"Maman et son petit Ilian."

Maman…

Dans cet album il n'y a que des photos d'Hilde ou d'Ilian.

"Ilian et ses premiers pas."

"Ilian et le chien."

"Ilian et la cuisine de maman."

Mouais… Le moyen de pression est tout trouvé je crois.

Le dernier album maintenant.

Des photos de mariage.

"Solo et Hilde Maxwell."

Donc Solo et Duo sont frères…

Les jeunes mariés sont partout.

Duo lui est perdu dans la foule.

On l'aperçoit parfois tout sourire.

Sauf la dernière.

Ils sont tous les trois.

Dans la même pose que pour leur toute première photo.

Les même sourires.

Mais 7 ou 8 ans de plus…

Je m'attends presque en tournant la page à voir les grimaces de la mariée.

Mais il n'y a plus rien.

Bien, je me suis bien mis dans sa vie privée, autant continuer un peu !

La maison n'a vraiment rien de spéciale…

Meublée avec goût et simplicité.

Pas de journal intime ni rien.

Oui, s'il y en avait eu un je l'aurais lu !

Et non je n'ai pas honte.

D'après ma fouille Duo Maxwell est quelqu'un de normal, voir de banal.

Mais d'après mon client non.

Trowa m'a très souvent déconseillé de trop fouiller dans la vie des livraisons.

Pour éviter d'avoir pitié d'eux.

Je n'ai jamais eu ce problème.

Et je suis sûr de ne jamais l'avoir.

On me dit parfois sans cœur.

Mais pour les clients je suis surtout professionnel.

Tien, Duo fume, des Camel.

Je ne fume que très peu.

Juste dans les dînés et autres soirées, par politesse.

Fumer laisse des traces, c'est nocif pour la santé et en plus on en devient dépendant.

Pour sa défense Trowa m'a un jour affirmé que c'était un moyen de ne pas stresser.

Mais je ne le crois pas.

Ou alors aller dans la salle de bain avec Quatre doit être une épreuve bien plus terrible que je le pensais…

De toute façon je ne stress pas.

Même pas à mon premier rendez-vous avec Réléna ou ma "première fois."

Et je m'en fichais un peu…

Mais elle ne doit surtout pas l'apprendre !

Bien, il n'est toujours pas là, je lui fais sa vaisselle ?

Il en a un bon paquet dans l'évier et en plus j'ai la mienne à faire.

Et je vais prendre ses gants à lui pour ça.

Ouais, je vais pas être chien et faire la sienne aussi.

Une fois qu'elle est finit et rangé je me réinstalle dans son canapé.

Et je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps avant de le voir entrer.

Il ne fait pas attention et jette sa veste dans ma direction sans regarder.

Je la rattrape au vol et il va dans la cuisine.

Chemise blanche impeccable et jean bleu délavé.

Je sais immédiatement que s'il n'était pas une livraison mais plutôt une rencontre dans un bar ou une boîte, je serais rentré avec lui…

-Hilde t'es encore là ?

Visiblement il s'est rendu compte de la non présence de vaisselle salle dans son évier.

Il passe la tête dans le salon.

Je réprime un sourire alors que je le vois se figer lorsqu'il m'aperçoit.

J'attends un peu, mais il ne semble pas vouloir bouger, je crois même qu'il a avalé sa langue…

Je me lève et me dirige vers lui en tendant ma main.

Je vais l'emmener avec moi pour le livrer à un salopart qui ne lui veut pas du bien, autant être poli.

-Monsieur Duo Maxwell ?

Il sursaute légèrement et semble se ressaisir.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se dit, mais un sourire un peu timide apparaît alors qu'il me serre rapidement la main.

-Heu… Oui, mais…

Alors qu'il veut retirer sa main je la garde dans la mienne.

-Excusez moi d'être entré comme ça. Je me nomme Heero Löwe et mon employeur désir vraiment vous revoir M. Maxwell.

-P… Pardon ?

Il semble vraiment être très mal à l'aise à présent.

Il tente à nouveau de dégager sa main, je le laisse faire.

-Une vieille connaissance à vous à qui vous devez beaucoup d'argent.

-Qui ?

Ah ! En plus il doit du fric à plusieurs personnes…

C'est moi ou ses yeux sont violets ?

Bah, c'est vraiment pas le moment.

-Monsieur Kushrénada veut vous parler Duo.

Terreur, oui c'est de la terreur et de la haine qui passent dans ses yeux.

Il me fonce dessus pour me projeter sur le côté et foncer vers la porte.

D'accord, je me suis un peu laissé surprendre.

Mais sans mes réflexes je ne serais plus de ce monde.

Il se retrouve avec une légère balafre sur la joue droite et se retourne pour se trouver face à mon pistolet équipé d'un silencieux.

La blessure saigne un peu.

J'en ai presque de la…

Mais qu'est-ce que je pense !

L'important c'est qu'il s'est arrêté pas vrai !

Pas… vrai ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

Bien, monsieur a décidé de jouer l'innocent, jouons avec lui.

-Juste vous ramener à mon client.

-Et Treize il veut quoi ?

Alors là…

Je dois dire que je ne sais plus trop.

Duo n'a pas le physique de l'ancien junky, mais plutôt de l'ancien prostitué.

Quoi que même pas ancien en fait.

Il remporterait rapidement de sacrés sommes et pourrait même être pute de luxe.

C'est peut-être ce que veux Treize finalement.

Récupérer sa pute de luxe.

-Hn…

-Dîtes lui d'aller se faire foutre !

Visiblement ils sont assez intimes, mais pas très amicalement, en tout cas plus vraiment…

-Vous allez venir avec moi.

-Non.

Toujours cette terreur mais aussi de la détermination.

-Je ne vous laisse pas vraiment le choix.

Il fixe mon arme et se met à sourire.

Un sourire qui me glace le sang.

-Allez y, tirez.

Il sait que je dois le ramener vivant.

Et je sais qu'il ne se rendra pas.

-Alors je vais aller rendre visite à Hilde et voir comment va Ilian aujourd'hui.

Je range mon arme et me dirige vers la porte.

Je passe à côté de lui sans li prêter aucune attention.

-Ok.

Je me retourne il me fixe.

Peine, souffrance et résignation.

Aussi de la haine, et cette fois elle est pour moi.

-Je vous suis mais… Vous les laissez en dehors de toute cette histoire.

Je savais que j'allais gagner avec ça.

Mais je trouve que ma victoire a un goût amer.

Sans un mot il s'assoit à côté de moi dans la voiture.

La place du mort.

J'ai toujours trouvé ça rigolo de les voir assis là alors que ce n'est pas la voiture le plus grand danger pour eux.

Mais là je ne trouve pas ça très drôle.

Je met le contact et quitte rapidement Broad Street.

Il soupire.

-T'es vraiment un pourri.

-Je ne fais que mon boulot.

Il ne répond pas et se contente de regarder tristement par la fenêtre.

Et pour la première fois depuis que je fais ce job…

Je suis d'accord avec la livraison…

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà, alors heu… rewiew s'il vous plaît ? 


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à Gayana, jojo, shini-cat, odey, Iroko,ilham, Cinglee et flavie pour leurs rewiews.

Sans oublier ceux qui lisent sans en laisser!

Ce nouveau chapitre est donc pour tout ce petit monde en espèrant qu'il plairat aussi!

Et finalement j'ai réussi à l'écrire avant le bac. Alors si je rate hein ! Mais bon, souhaitez-moi bonne chance… C'est demain.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Silencieuse et sombre.

Tout l'est.

La nuit, la voiture.

L'ambiance.

Duo ne quitte pas la fenêtre des yeux.

Moi, je tente de rester focalisé sur la route.

En même temps, la nuit est arrivée rapidement. Mais en hiver c'est normal non ?

Vous pensez que Duo verra Noël ? Et le nouvel an ?

Non, ça ne va pas, je ne dois pas penser comme ça.

Ce sera comme d'habitude. Je le laisserais au client et je l'oublierais.

Point final.

Mais ce silence finit par me mettre mal à l'aise.

Moi !

Faut dire que je suis plutôt habitué aux réactions violentes des livraisons.

Insultes.

Supplications.

Blagues aussi.

Oui, rien de tel pour détendre l'atmosphère qu'une livraison rigolote.

Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Duo visiblement.

-Tout semble mort.

Vous voyez ?

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu se taire sur ce coup là.

Et je réponds quoi à ça moi ?

Rien.

Il n'y a rien à lui répondre.

J'avais repéré à l'allé un petit hôtel discret sans grande prétention.

Le genre d'endroits discrets où on ne parle pas des clients.

Quand je me gare je remarque que Duo a l'air surpris.

On va s'arrêter ici pour cette nuit.

Il ne répond rien et se contente d'hocher la tête et de descendre de la voiture.

Il ne tentera rien pour m'échapper, c'est certain.

Pourquoi ?

Vous avez déjà oublié Hilde et Ilian ?

Pas moi.

Je prends le sac que j'avais laissé sur la banquette arrière, contenant des vêtements de rechange pour moi… Et Duo, je suis sûr qu'ils lui iront.

Je passe rapidement à l'accueil, Duo à ma suite, pour prendre une chambre.

Bien sûr dans ce genre d'endroit il n'y a que des lits de couples.

Mais ça ne me dérange pas, et Duo n'a pas son mot à dire.

-Mais Sally je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi on vient ici !

-Petit un pour pimenter les choses et petit deux les enfants dorment à la maison !

J'attrape Duo par le bras dès que j'ai la clef.

Ce n'est pas la peine de se faire remarquer par un couple bizarre !

Duo traîne un peu, je resserre ma prise pour le faire entrer dans la chambre et refermer la porte à clef.

Clef que je mets à la chaîne autours de mon cou.

Il ne dit toujours rien, mais je le vois bien se masser discrètement le bras.

Je lui ai fait mal.

Merde, en quoi ça m'intéresse ?

Je pose le sac sur une chaise à côté du lit.

-Et maintenant ?

Je me tourne vers lui.

Il ne me regarde pas et semble indécis.

-Maintenant on dort alors dépêche toi de venir ici.

Il s'assoit de l'autre côté et ne bouge plus.

Je profite qu'il me tourne le dos pour mettre mon arme sous mon oreiller.

On ne sait jamais.

Puis je commence à me déshabille pour ne garder que mon boxer.

Peu de temps après il m'imite.

Merde, je me suis blessé.

A la cheville.

Ça ne saigne pas, ou plus, et c'est sans doute arrivé quand cet imbécile a bêtement tenté de s'enfuit.

Je me retourne vers le lit.

Il est déjà sous les draps, ses vêtements en boule sur le sol.

On dirait un gamin avec le drap remonté si haut.

C'est mignon et en même temps, la crainte dans ses yeux me fait un peu de peine.

Et ça c'est pas bon !

Mais en même temps, je l'ai forcé à m'accompagné en prenant des otages et maintenant je le mets dans mon lit… Il a de quoi se poser des questions.

Il doit s'attendre à ce que j'en profite.

Je connais beaucoup d'ordure qui le font avec leurs livraisons.

Consentantes ou pas.

Non, ni Trowa ni moi ne faisons cela.

Quoi que… Moi quand elles le veulent vraiment…

Oui, certaines le veulent, pour leur dernière nuit sur terre et là souvent… Selon le gabarit j'accepte.

Et là j'aimerais bien que Duo ait la même idée.

Donc je me contente juste de m'allonger à mon tour sous les draps de mon côté.

S'il tente de s'enfuir il sera surpris.

Sommeil léger.

Clef autours du cou.

Et arme sous l'oreiller.

Alors ne me dîtes pas de me méfier d'un mec en boxer qui n'ose pas bouger à côté de moi.

J'éteins la lumière et ferme les yeux.

Et ce qui me réveil… C'est cette main qui caresse doucement mon ventre, mon torse.

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir Duo juste au-dessus de moi.

La lune éclaire faiblement son visage et le sourire qui va avec .

Il s'approche.

Son corps contre le mien m'électrise.

Sa bouche sur la mienne m'excite.

Mes mains se posent sur ses hanches presque malgré moi.

Je suis surpris de cette approche, au moins autant que vous si ce n'est plus, mais je vous l'ai dit, quand on passe sa dernière nuit sur terre on a parfois des envies de ce type.

Et puis, je ne suis pas vraiment le plus laid de la profession…

Mes mains sur ses fesses, les siennes dans mes cheveux.

Ma langue dans sa bouche et… Un clic que je ne reconnais que trop bien.

Son visage s'éloigne du mien, haletant.

Mes mains quittent son corps alors que lui utilise l'une pour se mettre à califourchon au-dessus de moi et l'autre pour… tenir ma propre arme.

Merde il est doué.

-Tu croyais que j'avais pas vu le flingue sous l'oreiller ?

Pourtant il me tournait le dos.

-Je sais que si je me barre en te laissant Ilian et Hilde auront des ennuis alors… Je vais devoir…

Il a l'air mal à l'aise d'un coup.

Non, il ne tirera pas.

-Mais si tu promets de les laisser.

-Ça je ne peux pas.

-Alors je vais tirer.

-Je ne crois pas.

Surpris maintenant.

Bordel il m'a bien eut maintenant c'est mon tour !

-Je ne suis pas le seul dans le coup et si demain ils ne nous voient pas venir ils viendront eux-mêmes à nous. Bien sûr tu pourrais t'enfuir avec eux, mais ils vous retrouverons tôt ou tard. C'est ce genre de vie que tu veux leur offrir ?

Il se fige.

D'accord, mentir c'est mal.

Mais en même temps Treize n'abandonnera pas aussi facilement alors ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge !

Et en plus, c'est un mensonge utile parce que sinon je vais me faire descendre par ma propre livraison alors un peu de compréhension merci !

Et oui, c'est la première fois que je me retrouve dans ce genre de situation mauvaises langues !

-Alors Duo, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Il ne bouge plus.

Mais ses mains ne tremblent pas.

Soit il fait preuve de beaucoup plus de sang froid qu'avant.

Soit il s'est déjà servi de ce type d'arme.

Il s'éloigne doucement et reste assis sur le lit, le flingue toujours dans ma direction.

J'en profite pour me redresser.

Et je dois bien avouer que si Duo m'a sérieusement excité à présent il m'a totalement calmé !

Quoi que… Avec cette arme et dans cette tenue…

Non mais à quoi je pense ! C'est pas le moment !

Qui a dit que si justement ?

Hentai.

-Et maintenant Duo ?

-Je…

Il détourne le regard.

Il est perdu.

-Je sais pas.

-Moi je vais te dire.

Je me penche en douceur vers lui, je n'ai pas vraiment envi de me faire descendre.

-Tu vas me rendre cette arme et on va oublier tout ça.

Il se relève et reste debout face au lit, l'arme toujours vers moi.

-Non, je refuse de me rendre à Treize !

-Alors ta famille va payer pour tes conneries, parce que Treize ne lâchera pas le morceau. Si c'est pas moi qui te ramène ce sera très certainement quelqu'un de pire.

-Ce ne sont pas mes conneries !

Il a hurlé.

Il panique.

J'ai gagné.

Mais qu'il ait dit que ce n'était pas ses conneries…

Ça me met mal à l'aise.

Mais il vient de subtiliser mon arme et me menace avec alors, mes états d'âme attendront un peu.

-Rend moi cette arme et on en parle plus.

-Je… Non…

Il recule, il a peur.

Je me lève.

Doucement, un coup est si vite parti sous la panique.

-Ecoute Duo, on est même pas encore sûr de ce que te veux Treize, et tu ne veux pas mettre ta famille en danger n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, c'est vrai.

-Alors rend la moi.

Je tend la main et j'attend.

Je ne veux pas la lui arracher.

Il finit par me la tendre.

Je la récupère et ne le menace pas avec, je n'en ai pas besoin.

Je sors de mon sac une paire de menottes que j'ai toujours au cas ou…

-Tu comprends que je n'ai plus le choix.

Il ne répond pas, je ne vois même pas l'expression de son visage, il n'est plus sous le rayon de la lune.

Je le force à s'allonger, même s'il se laisse un peu faire, et lui attache les poignets à la barre du lit.

Je me surprend même à le border…

Il me fixe tout au long de la manœuvre.

Et là si vous saviez comme j'ai envi de reprendre ce qu'il avait commencé.

Mais je sais que lui n'avait fait ça que par ruse.

Je me rallonge à côté de lui et referme les yeux.

J'attend, mais sa respiration ne se fait pas régulière pour autant.

Il commence même à s'agiter.

Je me retourne vers lui.

-Dors Duo.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre pour ça en plus !

Je ne fais plus attention à lui.

J'ai besoin de sommeil pour être en forme demain.

Je me sens se coller à nouveau à moi, mais il tremble.

Je passe doucement mes bras autours de lui pour lui faire un cocon rassurant.

Mais est-ce que je peux vraiment être rassurant pour lui ?

Un baiser papillon sur mes lèvres me répond.

Et je m'endors avec son visage tout prêt du mien.

Et comme dernière sensation la douceur de ses lèvres et la chaleur de son corps.

Cette fois c'est le soleil qui me réveil.

Il dors encore, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

Il n'a plus bougé de toute la nuit, mes bras son encore autours de sa taille et les siens contre mon torse.

Je vais profiter qu'il dort toujours pour prendre une douche.

Attendez…

Je lui avais pas mis des menottes moi hier ?

Cet enfoiré, il a réussi à les enlever.

Je les cherche du regard.

-Ça me gênait pour dormir.

Je me tourne vers lui.

Ses améthystes encore endormies me fixent.

Je le trouve kawaii…

Pourquoi d'un seul coup je n'ai plus envi de prendre ma douche tout seul ?

-Hn.

-Tu m'en veux pas au moins ? Je ne me suis pas sauvé !

Non, à la place tu t'es foutu dans mes bras…

-Hn. Je vais prendre une douche.

-Je pourrais en prendre une aussi ?

Pourquoi j'ai la vision de Duo sous la douche maintenant ?

-Oui, après.

Je me dépêche.

Je n'aime pas l'idée de le laisser seul.

Mais j'ai confiance.

Il tient trop à sa famille même s'il est visiblement doué pour les évasions…

A peine je ressors qu'il entre à ma place.

Je lui tend rapidement les vêtements que j'ai prévu pour lui.

Il sourit timidement comme pour me remercier et ferme la porte.

J'ai l'impression que notre relation a un peu trop évolué en une nuit.

Heureusement dès ce soir j'appelle Treize pour fixer le rendez-vous et le lui laisser.

Je ne crois pas que je tiendrais avec Duo une seule journée de plus !

Bon, je range rapidement le sac et prépare déjà l'argent pour régler la chambre.

Oui, dans ce genre d'hôtel on règle en liquide.

Je récupère pistolet et menottes aussi.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre que Duo pointe le bout de son nez.

C'est bizarre.

J'aurais du dire « que la livraison pointe le bout de son nez. »

Je ne dois pas donner d'identité propre à Duo.

Heu… A la livraison.

Bah, je suppose que c'est trop tard maintenant.

Mais ça, ça m'est déjà arrivé et ce n'est pas très grave.

Il en met du temps…

En plus le bruit de la douche s'est arrêter depuis dix bonnes minutes.

C'est décidé j'entre.

Comment ça je pourrais frapper ?

Oups… j'y ai pas pensé.

Juré !

Il est habillé de toute façon.

Et je comprends le problème, ses cheveux.

Il laisse échapper une flopée d'injures à chaque coup de brosse.

J'entend le mot "ciseaux" dans sa litanie.

Quand il me voit dans la glace il se retourne.

Qu'il est beau les cheveux détachés…

Non, enfin il n'est pas beau…

Mais si…

Oh chier, c'est juste Duo… La livraison ! La livraison avec les cheveux détachés !

-Je… Je me dépêche.

Et en plus il croit que je suis venu l'engueuler.

Bon, c'était ce que je voulais faire au début.

Mais j'ai changé d'avis.

Donc je ne le laisse pas dire un mot de plus et lui prend la brosse des mains pour l'aider.

Si vous saviez comme c'est agréable de coiffer… La livraison.

Bon, bien sûr il faut faire avec les jurons et les "je vais finir par me raser la tête moi."

Mais je n'ai pas le droit de trouver ça agréable !

Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Et lui qui me regarde dans le reflet.

Heureusement que mes émotions ne passent pratiquement jamais sur mon visage.

Sinon je serais tomate !

D'ailleurs je suis pas un peu rouge ?

Faîtes qu'il ne l'ai pas remarqué…

Je lui refais rapidement sa natte et me prépare à quitter la pièce.

-Merci.

C'était dit tout bas.

Et je sais qu'il me remercie de l'avoir coiffé, mais aussi pour cette nuit.

D'avoir accepter de la prendre dans mes bras sans lui sauter dessus.

Et de ne pas en avoir reparlé ce matin.

Il arrive à ma suite et nous quittons la chambre.

Je me dirige vers l'accueil en jugeant que si les vêtements sont un peu trop grands, ils lui vont bigrement bien !

Je reconnais devant nous le couple de la veille et j'attrape Duo contre moi pour rester en retrait.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est à moi de payer onna ! C'était ton idée !

-Je n'ai pas de liquide sur moi !

Bon, visiblement ils sont là pour s'engueuler les deux là…

Je passe rapidement déposant clef et liquide que la jeune femme, qui ne sait quoi dire à ce couple plus qu'étrange, prend en souriant.

Et je repars en entraînant Duo derrière moi, il ne dit pas un mot.

Nous remontons en voiture, prêts à partir.

Il me regarde et me sourit un peu timidement, ça me met mal à l'aise, mais ce qui m'achève c'est la phrase qui suit.

-Finalement tu n'es pas si méchant que ça.

Et comment je suis sensé le livrer maintenant ?

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà, alors demain c'est le bac, donc je sais pas quand viendra la suite, mais elle viendra ça c'est sûr !

Alors une tite rewiew ?


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour leurs rewiews à : May, Gayana, ilham, JustShad'y, flavie, odey, Cinglee, shini-cat Et Iroko.

Mais aussi à ceux qui lisent sans rien laisser et qui auront leur nom dans la liste si ils en laissent une!!

Bien, je viens de passer ma dernière épreuve écrite et… Je pense à vous alors voilà le chapitre 4 !

* * *

Chapitre 4 donc : 

-Duo réveil toi.

-Hum ? On est arrivé ?

-Hn.

J'arrive pas à y croire.

Ce baka réussit à s'endormir dans la voiture.

Ça m'était jamais arrivé avant.

Et dire que cette nuit il tremblait dans mes bras.

Heu… On garde ça entre-nous hein !

C'est que j'ai une réputation moi.

-Heu… C'est pas vraiment chez Treize ça.

-Hn.

En fait je l'ai emmené chez moi.

Ne vous faîtes pas d'idées !

Je ne le garde pas.

C'est juste le temps de fixer un rendez-vous avec Treize.

Et je ne veux pas l'emmener au bureau.

Il serait capable de se sauver cet abruti.

Oh, pas longtemps non, mais je le vois bien rentrer avec un air innocent.

"J'étais sorti prendre l'air !"

Alors je le garde avec moi.

Et non ce n'est pas parce que j'ai envi qu'il soit près de moi !

C'est purement professionnel.

J'entre.

Il me suit sans broncher.

J'habite un vieil appartement proche du bureau.

Il est d'ailleurs à mon image.

Propre et rangé, pas de traces, rien qui dépasse.

La perfection que m'a apprise Odin est présente tout autours de moi.

Sauf chez Trowa… J'ai abandonné de ce côté là…

Mais je crois que grâce à Quatre c'est bien parti pour changer !

Duo reste dans l'entré et me regarde, je sens qu'il va me poser une super question…

-Et maintenant ?

Tiens, je m'attendais à pire.

-J'appelle Treize pour fixer un rendez-vous.

-Ah… Oui.

-Viens dans le salon.

J'ai beau avoir confiance, je ne vais pas non plus le laisser seul dans l'entré !

Bien, contacter Treize Kushrénada…

Sans le numéro ça va pas être évident, donc d'abord appeler Quatre.

Duo s'installe en face de moi et observe le salon.

-Allô ?

Je crois que je dérange, il a l'air un peu essoufflé…

-Hn.

-Ah ! Heero. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Un problème avec la livraison ?

-Hn. Le numéro de Kushrénada.

Silence à l'autre bout du fil.

Je le sens pas sur ce coup…

-Tu… N'es pas au courant ?

-De quoi ?

-Eh bien, M. Kushrénada est absent toute la semaine.

-Quoi !

Je me suis levé un peu brusquement là.

Duo a sursauté et me regarde moi maintenant…

-Il… Ne te l'avait pas dit ?

-Hn.

-Mince, je croyais qu'il te l'avait dit. C'est lui qui nous recontactera à son retour.

-Hn.

-Si tu veux tu peux déposer le colis au bureau en attendant.

-Je préfère pas.

-Pourquoi ?

Je me calme, me rassois.

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ?

Oh, simplement parce…

-Hn.

-Bon, on va passer avec Trowa.

-Non !

Pas le temps de parler, il a raccroché.

Qui a défini Quatre de petit ange ?

En tout cas je retire.

Je me tourne vers mon "invité" qui esquisse un sourire timide.

-Un problème ?

Non, en fait il se fout de ma gueule.

-Aucun.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-Alors ? Quand passe Treize ?

-Il te reste une semaine.

-Chouette ! J'vais aller me promener alors !

Il se relève, sa tresse imite son déplacement.

Je l'attrape.

-Eh ! Tu me fais mal ! C'est propriété privée tu touche pas !

-Tu ne sors pas.

-Mais Hee-chan tu m'as dis qu'il restait une semaine !

-Hn.

Attendez !

Comment il m'a appelé ?

Hee-chan ?

Mais c'est un surnom de fille ça !

Je le lâche pour qu'il me regarde.

-Comment tu m'as appelé ?

-Bah… Hee-chan, je trouve que ça te vas bien.

-Duo…

-Mais Hee-kun je trouve pas ça joli !

-…

Je dois avouer que je reste sans voix.

Je le mène à un destin peu enviable, ne l'oublions pas, et il me donne un surnom.

Affectueux en plus !

Et moi au lieu de m'imposer je le laisse faire…

Ce n'est vraiment pas bon vous savez.

Je crois même que pour les gens comme moi, s'attacher à la livraison est la pire chose qui puisse arriver.

On entend sans arrêt parler dans les romans, et autres, d'histoires d'amour ou d'amitié entre ces deux genres de personne.

Ça finit très souvent bien.

Parfois mal.

Mais ce n'est pas la réalité.

En réalité ça finit toujours mal.

Ce genre d'histoire d'amour en tout cas finit toujours mal…

Et ça ne dois pas m'arriver.

C'est l'une des règles que je tiens d'Odin.

Je sais il y en a plein.

Mais c'est grâce à ça que je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui !

-Donc, si je te suis tu veux que je reste enfermé toute la journée :

-Hn.

-Mais je vais m'ennuyer !

-Hn.

Ce n'est pas mon problème.

-Mais si ça te concerne !

Oula…

Alors soit je parle à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte…

Soit il comprend mes « Hn ».

Personne n'avait réussi jusqu'à aujourd'hui !

Bon, ça suffit il m'embrouille !

Je l'attrape par le bras, il se laisse faire.

Ça m'énerve !

Il a trop confiance en moi !

Pour la peine je l'enferme dans la chambre d'ami.

Et toc !

Je sais c'est mesquin.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien…

-Tu reste là.

-Mais ! T'es pas drôle Hee-chan !

-C'est Heero !

Il ne répond rien.

Il boude ?

Bon, je vais quand même lui faire à manger.

Je sais, mon grand cœur me perdra.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

Comme me disais Odin, mon cœur n'est qu'une machine qui fait circuler mon sang.

Un organe vital.

Il n'apporte aucun sentiment.

Et surtout pas celui de l'amour.

Ces visions d'un cœur qui bat pour deux amoureux, n'est qu'une utopie pour les gens qui ne sont pas comme moi.

Les gens normaux quoi…

Je n'ai absolument rien contre eux.

Mais je refuse de me laisser bercer tout comme eux par de douces illusions.

"Un jour mon prince viendra…"

Connerie tout ça…

Aucun prince n'est charmant.

Alors pourquoi en attendre un ?

Enfin bref, je lui ai fait des pâtes.

Vous pensez qu'il aime ?

Oh, et puis on s'en fiche.

Si il aime pas il mange pas !

Et tant pis pour lui.

De toute façon il va attendre parce qu'on sonne à l'entré.

Je vais ouvrir et surprise…

Quatre tout sourire avec un sac en bandoulière et…

Trowa avec un sac à patate.

Sac qui s'avère être mon natté préféré.

Encore une fois ne vous faîtes pas d'illusions.

C'est le seul natté que je connaisse.

Non les petites tresses que se fait Réléna ne comptent pas !

-Heu… Je voulais juste sortir un peu Hee-chan.

Visiblement Quatre est surpris par le surnom.

Et Trowa lui ne le montre pas.

Quatre remis se lance dans les explications.

-On l'a trouvé alors qu'il refermait la porte. Pourtant tu n'es pas du genre négligeant Heero !

-Hn.

Je referme la porte alors qu'ils passent dans le salon.

En passant je remarque que la porte de la chambre d'ami est entrouverte.

Le traître !

Mais comment il fait ?

J'étais juste à côté dans la cuisine !

Je vous avais dis que ma machine à faire circuler le sang allait me perdre…

Qui as dit que faire des pâtes ne nécessité pas beaucoup de concentration ?

Que cette personne se désigne !

Et la prochaine fois si elle est pas contente elle viendra les faire elle même !

Trowa a lâché Duo, mais Quatre l'a déjà entraîné dans la chambre et reste avec lui.

Je m'installe face à lui.

-Le problème ?

Ouais, l'heure de la morale façon Trowa a sonné.

-Il est doué.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas entendu ?

-J'étais occupé.

-Tu n'aurais pas du le quitter des yeux.

Je lui raconte le passage à l'hôtel ?

Parce que là je l'avais pas quitté des yeux…

-Et sa joue ?

-Quoi sa joue ?

-La blessure.

-Oh… Il tentait de s'enfuir.

-Pourquoi pas la jambe ?

Là je ne peux que grimacer.

Habituellement on vise la jambe.

Premièrement ça empêche la livraison de fuir.

Et deuxièmement la balle…

Merde la balle !

Trowa a déjà suivit mon raisonnement.

-Tu te rends compte que tu as laissé une trace ?

-Hn.

-Et que de la disparition les autorités vont pouvoir passer à un enlèvement ?

-Hn.

-Bon…

Il croise les bras et semble réfléchir.

Merde, j'aime pas me sentir comme un gamin ignorant face à Trowa !

Et depuis que Duo est là je fais de plus en plus d'erreurs de débutant.

Odin se retournerait dans sa tombe.

S'il en avait une.

Mais il a choisit l'incinération.

-Il vivait seul ?

-Hn.

-Heero…

Ah oui, Trowa ne comprend pas les « Hn ».

-Oui.

-Bien, ça nous laisse un peu de temps avant que sa disparition ne soit déclarée.

-Hn.

-Tu n 'as laissé aucune autre trace ?

-Non.

Enfin, je crois…

-Alors ça devrait aller. Mais en attendant je pense que tu as besoin d'aide avec ta livraison. Quatre !

Et surprise, Quatre ressort tenant une menotte à laquelle Duo est relié de l'autre côté.

Il fait la tête d'ailleurs le Duo…

Quatre s'avance tout fier.

-C'est le tout dernier modèle !

-Ça ne sert à rien.

Les trois autres sont surpris.

Enfin Trowa ne le montre pas.

-Duo a déjà retiré d'autres menottes.

-Mais celles-là sont à serrure électronique.

Ah…

Il commence à me prendre le poignet gauche.

Je lui arrache vivement.

-Heero, il faut que tu portes l'autres !

-Hn.

-Ah non !

Et Duo qui s'y met…

Non mais vous imaginez !

Je le trouve déjà trop proche et maintenant on veut m'attacher à lui.

Mais où va le monde…

-Je comprends que ça puisse gêner. Mais il y a un système de rallonge pour vous laisser un peu d'intimité.

Entendez par là que pendant qu'il se douchera ou qu'il pissera je devrais l'attendre derrière la porte.

-Et si je dois sortir ?

Trowa s'approche.

-Tu te débrouilleras.

Ah l'enfoiré !

En tout cas me voilà relié à Duo que je le veuille ou non.

-Ne t'en fait pas Heero, on va te faire les courses et dans une semaine tu seras libre !

Regardez ce démon !

Tout sourire alors qu'il repart.

Trowa se penche vers moi.

-Tu fais trop d'erreurs en ce moment. Il y a un autre problème ?

Bah… A part que je ne suis pas enchaîné à un colis mais à Duo…

Tout va bien !

-Hn.

Et sans rien ajouter il part à la suite de son compagnon.

Trowa ne parle pas beaucoup.

Très peu quoi…

Mais quand il parle c'est qu'il y a vraiment des choses à dire.

Comme aujourd'hui...

Je me retourne vers Duo qui observe le mécanisme de sa menotte.

Je le sens pas…

-Oups… Désolé Hee-chan.

Oui je suis tombé sur lui.

Oui c'est parce qu'il a appuyé sur le bouton qui rembobine le fil.

Je sens que ça va être une longue semaine…

Une très longue semaine…

* * *

A suivre… 

Voilà voilà ! Alors je n'ai plus que l'oral de Français à passer et je suis tranquille ! Donc j'en profite pour rapidement offrir ce pitit chapitre.

Une chtite rewiew ?


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à jojo, shini-cat, Ali-shan, JustShad'y, odey, ilham, Iroko, May et marnie02 pour leurs rewiews! J'aime toujours autant en recevoir!

J'ai passé mon oral aujourd'hui donc un nouveau chapitre pour fêter ça!!

* * *

Chapitre 5

On doit vraiment avoir l'air bête tous les deux assis dans mon canapé.

Mais comment on s'est fourré dans cette situation !?

-Peut-être que ce bouton…

-Non Duo !

-Mais il faut bien essayer de nous décoller !

Ah oui, suite à ses expériences nos menottes se sont retrouvées collées entre elles.

Et depuis… On arrive plus vraiment à se séparer.

-Duo, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ?

-Ça s'est resserré autours de ta main…

-Et ?

-Tu m'as dis de plus y toucher.

Il semble hésiter et regarde sa menotte.

-Mais il y en a plus que deux ! En plus, ta main commence à devenir bleu…

Ah oui c'est vrai…

Disons que le deuxième essai n'a pas vraiment était concluant.

Mais j'avoue que je suis encore un peu inquiet.

Il y a quatre boutons en tout, et connaissant Duo… J'ai bien peur de ne plus avoir de main rapidement !

Il appui sur le bleu.

Et ma main respire !

Miracle…

-Allez, encore un !

Le rouge et… J'éloigne ma main de la sienne.

Enfin !

Non pas que ce ne soit pas agréable non…

Oh et puis zut !

Ce n'est pas agréable de le toucher parce que ça ne fait qu'augmenter les risques !

Quoi que… J'aime assez le danger…

-Il est sympa ton copain mais il aurait pu nous laisser le mode d'emploi.

-Hn.

Sympa n'est pas vraiment le mot pour définir Quatre en ce moment.

Pas à mon avis en tout cas.

Je ne vais pas dire le mot, c'est une insulte.

Bien, on va pas passer la semaine à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux !

Déjà que j'ai faillit lui sauter dessus hier…

Tiens, son ventre fait de jolis bruits quand il veut.

-Heu… Désolé.

-Hn.

-T'as pas… Quelque chose à manger ?

Je lui ai déjà fait des pâtes, je lui dis ?

-Hn.

Bah, je vais aller les chercher directement.

Mais la longueur du fil ne suffit pas totalement.

Il me manque à peine quelques centimètres pour atteindre le micro-onde !

-Duo tu peux tendre le bras ?

Il doit très certainement le faire puisque je peux avancer.

Mince, c'est pas encore assez long.

Je tire un bon coup.

-Whoua !

Je reviens tout sourire avec le plat en le voyant par terre.

Oui c'est mesquin de se moquer de lui comme ça.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien…

Il fait la tête et regarde sa menotte l'air mauvais.

-Duo…

Trop tard.

Ce salopar a appuyé sur ce foutu bouton vert.

Sauf que ce n'est pas moi qui suis tombé, mais lui qui a été traîné vers moi.

Et je n'ai même pas lâché le plat !

Oui, vous pouvez applaudir.

Enfin, il faut dire qu'il faut de sacré réflexes pour sortir avec Réléna…

Elle a tendance à lâcher n'importe quoi sous n'importe quel prétexte et le tout en hurlant…

Tenez, la dernière fois elle a voulu prendre un chaton dans ses bras.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle s'est mise dans la tête qu'il allait la griffer.

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Le chaton allait très bien oui.

Et ses adorables petites griffes bien aiguisées étaient profondément plantées dans Ma main.

Et là elle m'a sorti…

"Voilà pourquoi je n'aimerais jamais les chats… "

Et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle a voulu le porter si elle n'aimait pas les chats…

Enfin bref, revenons à notre situation ou le chaton a été remplacé par un Duo.

Les griffes par des ongles qui ne sont pas plantés dans ma main mais plutôt vers mes cuisses.

Et le visage disons… A une certaine partie de l'anatomie masculine.

Qui a demandé un dessin ?

Hentai.

Bon, il appui sur le bouton rouge et se relève.

Je préfère ne rien dire et lui non plus visiblement…

En fait, pour le moment j'ai dans la tête l'image d'un Duo un peu occupé, mais toujours dans la même position…

Au moins il ne m'embêterait plus avec ses bavardages incessants…

Oui, on ne parle pas la bouche…

Stop.

C'est moi qui pense ça ?

Et dire que ce genre de pensé est contagieux…

-Bon, tu viens ? J'ai la dalle moi !

Il est déjà assis dans le canapé, plat et couverts dans les mains.

Mais quand est-ce qu'il me les a pris ?

Bon, ce n'est pas trop grave, de toute façon depuis qu'il est là il n'arrête pas de me surprendre.

Bientôt je vais apprendre qu'il est espion pour le gouvernement !

Ça ne me surprendrait pas tant que ça, et ça expliquerait pleins de choses…

Et bien sûr il aurait permis de tuer !

Je m'installe à côté de lui et on commence à manger.

Oui, on mange des pâtes dans la plat et alors ?

Téléphone…

-Allô ?

/Heero ? C'est moi, comment vas tu ?/

Réléna…

-Bien.

/On se voit toujours ce soir ?/

Ce soir… Comment ça ce soir ?

-Je vais pas pouvoir.

Sauf si elle accepte de se coltiner Duo toute une soirée…

/Mais Heero ! C'est notre anniversaire tu le sais pourtant !/

Tiens oui, on est ensemble depuis 2 ans.

Youpi…

/Alors ?/

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir.

/Encore ton travail ?/

-Hn.

/D'accord. Alors on se verra plus tard. Je t'aime./

-Hn.

Et je raccroche.

Bon, elle semblait déçu il faudra que je me rattrape.

-C'était qui ?

-Te regarde pas.

-Ta copine ?

-Duo…

-Ok ok, et on fait quoi maintenant. ?

On mange… Ah bah non.

Il a finit le plat tout seul…

Merci pour moi…

Et que faire maintenant ?

Quelle excellente question.

Moi je voulais le livrer puis prendre un bain.

Le première chose n'ayant pas été faîtes, la deuxième tombe à l'eau.

Sans mauvais jeu de mots…

Et non je n'irais pas prendre mon bain avec Duo !

Voyant que je ne réponds rien il continu.

-On pourrait aller se promener. Ou faire des courses !

Pourquoi pas.

Et après on ira pic niquer et pourquoi pas inviter Quatre et Trowa ?

Et même, on pourrait offrir des beignets aux flics en rentrant.

Soit…

-Hn.

Il se place face à moi.

J'ai déjà dis qu'il avait les yeux d'une couleur étrange ?

Violets les yeux.

Pas bleus non, vraiment violets.

Je suis sûr qu'il a un autre mot pour définir cette couleur.

Je l'aime.

La couleur pas Duo !

-Ecoute, il me reste une semaine et même si t'es vachement bien foutu on peut pas dire que tu sois un bout en train ! Et je vais pas rester enfermé à me faire chier ! Alors je vais aller dehors, me promener. Et désolé mais à cause de ton copain t'es obligé de m'accompagne, ou de te couper un bras.

Est-ce qu'il a prit le temps de respirer ?

A vrai dire j'en sais rien.

-On. Ne. Sort. Pas !

J'ai bien détaché chaque mot pour qu'il comprenne.

Il se lève et me hurle dessus tout en faisant tomber le plat par terre.

-Mais bordel c'est ma vie ! Déjà tu me livres à Treize, ça passe encore c'est tom boulot. Mais je vais pas me laisser en plus enfermé comme un animal alors qu'il me reste si peu de temps ! Et certainement pas par un imbécile dans son genre qui sait même pas s'occuper de son prisonnier sans l'aide de ses copains et de leurs gadgets ! Alors crois moi bien Heero Löwe t'es pas le premier à vouloir me garder enfermé, même Hilde a déjà essayé, et personne n'a réussi et ce ne sera pas toi le premier !

Bien, il a piqué sa crise, mais il a l'air de s'être un peu calmé.

Et vous avez quoi, je trouve qu'il a enfin une réaction normale pour une livraison.

Ça me rassure et en même temps, ça fait mal.

Je me lève pour être bien face à lui.

-T'as finit ?

Il croise les bras et esquisse le même sourire que quand je le menaçais avec mon arme.

-Seulement si on sort.

-Alors tu peux continuer.

Et sur ces mots je commence à ramasser les restes de mon pauvre plat.

Il laisse échapper un faible…

-Connard.

Mais je m'en fiche.

Je suis déçu.

Duo n'est pas une livraison exceptionnelle finalement.

Il est comme les autres.

Il a une faille et je l'ai atteinte.

Avec lui j'ai eu droit à la colère et à la haine.

Je le pensais plus fort.

Visiblement l'enfermer suffit à le détruire, ou tout du moins à lui faire atteindre ses limites.

Et pour le contrôler il faut juste parler famille…

Mais d'une certaine façon cette déception m'arrange.

Je n'ai plus aucun regret de le livrer.

Non, plus aucun.

A un moment j'aurais pu, peut-être, éprouver une très légère culpabilité à laisser Duo.

Mais après cette explosion il n'en est plus question.

Déchets à la poubelle, je me retourne.

Merde.

Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois avec cette expression et c'était sur une photo.

Il regarde par la fenêtre et il a l'air si calme, si triste…

A des années lumières du spectacle qu'il m'a servit il y a peu.

Je laisse passer un léger soupir et il me regarde froidement.

-Tu veux vraiment sortir ?

-Oui.

Réponse nette, claire et précise.

Et puis…

Comme ça je pourrais trouver de quoi l'occuper une semaine.

Et sortir un peu ne nous fera pas vraiment de mal.

D'accord, je reviens sur ce que je viens de lui dire mais…

Il ne me regarde plus comme avant.

Et je n'aime pas son nouveau regard.

Je prend ma veste mais…

Y a un truc auquel j'ai pas pensé.

C'est pas vraiment évident de s'habiller quand on est menotté…

-Ah attend !

Il se lève et fonce vers la chambre.

Vu que j'ai pas très envis d'être traîné je choisi de le suivre.

Sur mon lit, des vêtements.

Mais ils sont pas n'importe comment !

Ils ont l'air de vêtements normaux mais Duo me montre qu'ils peuvent s'ouvrir sur le côté.

Soit que nous pouvons les mettre.

En plus les fermetures sont discrètes…

Y a pas à dire, Quatre pense vraiment à tout.

Après avoir mis les vestes on sort et j'appui sur le bouton vert.

-Eh !

-On ne peux pas se promener attaché ! Alors tu restes tranquille.

Et mes doigts s'entrelacent aux siens.

Il rosit légèrement, mais je ne dois pas être mieux.

Je détourne les yeux.

-Et on fait juste des courses.

-Merci Hee-chan !

Et avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit il m'embrasse.

Un baiser léger, vraiment pas insistant.

Et il est tout sourire…

Je le savais, je me suis fait avoir…

* * *

Bon, DVDs, livres, quelques jeux de société qui lui plaisaient…

Je crois que j'ai tout.

Je n'avais jamais dépensé autant pour ce genre de conneries.

Mais je suis depuis peu l'heureux propriétaire d'un natté sur-vitaminé qu'il va falloir occuper…

-On va aux gâteaux Hee-chan ?

-Hn.

Et je le suis résigné à mon triste sort.

Le pire c'est qu'il se sert dans les rayons et que je ne peux rien faire !

Mes deux mains sont occupées !

L'une à tenir mon panier et l'autre à tenir mon Duo.

Merde, j'ai encore pensé "mon "…

Une vieille dame nous regarde en souriant.

Je suis sûr qu'elle doit trouver notre "couple" mignon.

Je lui dis que par ma faute Duo ne sera sans doute plus aussi mignon dans une semaine ?

Je voulais faire de l'humour noir, mais je ne me suis même pas fait rire moi-même…

C'est vrai que je n'ai qu'une semaine auprès de lui.

Mais je m'en fiche !

Pour l'instant il se comporte comme un gamin à attraper tout ce qu'il peut comme boîtes…

Et non c'est pas mignon, ça m'énerve !

-Heero c'est bien toi ?

Je me retourne et…

Surprise !

Dorothy, la meilleure amie de Réléna…

Si avec ça je suis pas dans la merde.

Elle sourit, et c'est pas bon…

-Tu ne me présente pas ton… ami ?

-Eh bien…

-Enchanté, je suis Duo Maxwell.

Et il lui sert la main.

Tout sourire en plus.

Baka !

-Dorothy Catalonia, et je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois être enchantée ou non…

Je le sens pas.

Mais alors vraiment pas.

Elle se retourne vers moi.

-Et… Réléna est au courant que tu la laisse seule ce soir si spécial pour te promener avec ce… garçon ?

Je n'ai pas aimé son ton quand elle a dit garçon.

Plein de mépris.

-Hn.

-Bon, puisque tu ne veux pas me répondre clairement !

Et la voilà reparti…

Elle ne m'a jamais beaucoup apprécié, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Réléna sera au courant dès ce soir de ma "liaison" avec un certain Duo Maxwell.

Enfin, en même temps c'est l'occasion de ne plus sortir avec elle.

Masi il faudra que je le trouve une autre petite amie…

Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

-Désolé Hee-chan.

Je me retourne.

-Pourquoi ?

Il me regarde, surpris.

-Tu vas avoir des ennuis avec ta petite amie à cause de moi. T'es pas fâché, ou triste ?

-Hn.

Non en fait.

C'est étrange d 'ailleurs.

Je la connais et la fréquente depuis quelques années, et je me sens déjà plus proche de Duo que d'elle !

Non, le fait qu'elle va certainement me quitter ne m'attriste pas.

Le seule chose qui m'ennuie c'est que je vais devoir supporter la célèbre "scène de rupture".

* * *

A suivre…

Voilà ! Bon, dans le prochain chapitre… La rupture !

Alors, si vous avez des idées, des envies pour cette scène ou tout simplement laisser des félicitations (ou des menaces) une petite rewiew est la bienvenue.

Par contre je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre... Disons que je vais me dépêcher pour en poster au moins un nouveau puisqu'à partir du 15 juillet jusqu'au 15 août je disparais sans ordi... C'est ça les vacances en famille!!


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à May, JustShad'y, yaone-kami, ilham, maNatsu et manie02 pour leurs rewiews.

Merci aussi à ceux qui me lisent !

Voilà, enfin le chapitre 6 ! Il a eu du mal à venir car disons que je souffre en moment d'un manque d'inspiration… Mais il est là !

* * *

Chapitre 6

Après notre rencontre avec Dorothy nous sommes rentrés rapidement.

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à attendre le coup de fil de Réléna.

Celui qui mettra sans doute fin à notre relation.

Duo s'est assis sur le canapé à côté de moi et ne bouge plus.

Il se sent coupable de ma future rupture.

Il ne comprend pas qu'au contraire ça m'arrange…

A vrai dire je me sens un peu idiot d'attendre son coup de fil comme ça.

Il est tard et nous avons déjà mangé.

D'ailleurs Duo mange comme quatre !

Non, pas comme Quatre mais comme quatre personnes…

Cette blague est foireuse…

Enfin bref, je ne savais pas que je devrais en le gardant nourrir une troupe de cirque !

Non pas celle de Trowa !

Il n'y a que Duo mais il mange beaucoup alors arrêtez avec ces blagues…

Enfin bref, toujours est-il que si j'attend ce coup de fil c'est parce que je connais la miss.

Elle doit être en train de réfléchir à comment me récupérer.

Mais elle ne viendra pas ici en personne.

Elle n'aime pas le quartier, elle le trouve mal fréquenté…

Et elle se demande pourquoi j'y vis…

Donc si elle veut me voir elle me donnera rendez-vous ailleurs.

Ça y est…

Je met le haut parleur ?

Non, pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Gardons un peu d'intimité quand même.

/Heero ?/

-Hn.

/Je… Dorothy m'a raconté qu'elle… T'as vu aujourd'hui./

-Hn.

/Avec… Quelqu'un./

Elle sanglote.

Elle a même du mal à parler.

Je ne suis vraiment pas habitué à ce genre de comportement venant d'elle.

-Hn.

/Ecoute, il va falloir qu'on en discute. Je suis persuadée qu'on trouvera ensemble une solution./

-Hn.

/Alors, on a qu'à se retrouver demain dans l'après-midi au parc. Je t'attendrais… Dans notre endroit./

Elle a raccroché sans me laisser répondre.

Elle pleurait complètement à la fin.

Et je me sens un peu mal.

En plus la ruse de "notre endroit"…

Mais le pire, c'est que demain je ne pourrais pas être seul au rendez-vous.

Et non je ne lui poserais pas de lapin !

En parlant de lapin…

Non, Trowa et Quatre ne comprendraient pas comment je me suis fourré dans cette situation.

Et le pire c'est que je passerais encore pour un incapable…

Ça m'arrive un peu trop souvent ces temps ci…

-Alors ?

-On sors demain.

Oui, un bon point.

Je n'aurais pas à lui trouver une autre sortie pour demain.

Il aura sa ballade…

Et sans plus un mot je me relève pour aller dans la chambre.

Il me suis rapidement.

Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il me faisait penser à un petit chien ?

-Et… Elle a dit quoi ?

-Demain.

-Bon…

Il n'insiste pas, il se sent encore trop coupable pour ça je crois.

J'installe un futon sur le sol sans plus penser à toute cette histoire.

-Mais… On va avoir un problème ! Je veux dire, on est toujours collés. Tu crois que tes potes voudront bien nous séparer ?

-Hn.

Je pense vraiment pas .

Et je vais même pas leur demander.

-Tu dors là.

Et je lui indique le futon au sol.

Je lui ai même mis un drap et un oreiller.

Il a l'air gêné d'un seul coup…

-Je peux pas plutôt… Dormir avec toi ?

Il dort déjà dans ma chambre, c'est pas mal.

-Hn.

-S'il te plaît 'Ro.

-Hn.

Et c'est mon dernier mot !

Qui a dit Jean-Pierre ?

Enfin bref, il est comme un petit chien je l'ai déjà dis.

Si je lui accorde cette nuit il ne me lâchera plus.

Il se couche sans rien ajouter et je m'allonge à mon tour, éteignant la lumière.

-… Duo.

-Moui ?

-Dégage de la.

* * *

Et c'est comme ça qu'il a passé sa nuit.

A me coller dès que j'avais le malheur de m'endormir.

Je me suis réveillé en le tenant dans mes bras…

Donc pour les autres nuits c'est foutu.

Il ne me laissera plus en paix.

Et ce matin j'ai besoin de plusieurs tasses de café, ça va me faire du bien…

Mais il ne s'est rien passé d'autre cette nuit !

Et je suppose que tant qu'à faire vous voulez aussi connaître les événements dans la salle de bain ?

J'en étais sûr.

Je l'ai laissé seul dedans et ne suis entré que pour l'aider à se coiffer.

Et j'ai bien faillis la lui donner cette foutu paire de ciseaux…

Mais si j'ai été sage lui…

Il est un peu entré pendant que je prenais ma douche.

Il n'est pas entré dans la douche elle même et s'est contenté d'attendre que j'en sorte.

Mais je suis certain qui s'il ne risquait pas de se mouiller les cheveux il m'y aurait rejoint.

J'ai pas une charlotte de bain quelque par d'ailleurs…

Heu non, je n'en ai pas et tant mieux !

Enfin, vraiment sous ses mimiques innocentes et enfantines se cache un sale pervers !

J'en suis sûr !

Et en même temps…

Il m'a dit être entré parce qu'il s'ennuyait tout seul dehors.

Et il avait l'air surpris de ma réaction.

C'est à dire lui ordonner froidement et calmement de sortir.

Non, je n'ai pas hurlé.

Enfin, juste un peu parce qu'il m'avait surpris…

-On fait quoi ce matin Hee-chan ?

Non mais il se fout de ma gueule !

Ah non…

Il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

Il veut vraiment savoir ce qui est prévu.

Je me fais l'impression d'un moniteur de vacances.

Alors qu'en fait je suis plutôt un chasseur…

Je lui lance un regard dont j'ai le secret.

-Bah… Je suppose que tu as prévu une petite matinée tranquille à la maison !

Et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il se replonge dans ses céréales…

Mais je sens que la journée va être longue, surtout ce rendez-vous avec Réléna à vrai dire…

* * *

Un quart d'heure qu'on l'attend !

Et c'était pas elle qui m'attendrait ?

En plus les gamins se marrent à nous regarder parce que Duo sort de plus en plus souvent des…

"Je peux avoir une glace Hee-chan ?"

Ou des…

"On prend une photo ?"

Oui, il a trouvé mon appareil ce matin et depuis il ne le lâche plus.

Il m'a dit que je n'étais pas obligé de faire développer les photos, qu'il aimait juste en prendre.

Alors je le lui ai laissé.

Il a dû en prendre trois ce matin…

Une de moi devant la télé.

Moi lisant un livre.

Puis il a eu l'idée de nous prendre tous les deux ensemble.

On a donc un beau cliché d'un Duo qui m'a sauté dessus dans le canapé.

Je ne sais pas ce que donnera cette photo…

Et bref, les gamins qui passent trouvent ça très drôle !

Alors je lui ai expliqué que je n'étais pas là pour lui offrir une glace mais pour me faire plaquer.

Il a rangé l'appareil…

-On pourrait lui faire croire que je suis ton cousin !

-Hn.

Brillante idée !

Alors que je trouve enfin un prétexte pour la quitter en ayant l'air normal.

Lui il veut me trouver une excuse pour la garder !

Non merci !

En tout cas trop tard pour trouver quelque chose, la voilà.

Dans un ensemble rose ravissant…

Je vous ai dis qu'elle aimait vraiment cette couleur ?

A mon anniversaire la dernière fois elle n'avait offert une chemise.

Rose.

A moi !

Elle a dit que la couleur c'était "saumon".

Mais pour moi ça restait rose.

Et en plus cette chemise s'est retrouvée être au goût du chien de ma voisine !

Mais quelque chose me dit que Foulcan ne pourra pas m'aider aujourd'hui…

-Bonjour Heero.

Elle a les yeux rouges et n'a jeté qu'un regard méprisant à Duo.

-Hn.

-Je n'aurais pas cru que tu ramènerais ton… jouet avec toi.

Duo préfère ne rien dire.

Et je l'en remerci.

Je n'ai pas vraiment très envi d'aggraver cette situation.

-En fait Heero… J'ai bien réfléchi et je peux comprendre. Oui, pour sauver notre couple je le peux.

Ah oui ?

Elle a deviné que Duo était une livraison ?

Qu'on était attachés l'un à l'autre à cause de Quatre ?

Elle est vraiment forte.

Et très ouverte d'esprit aussi…

-Oui, ça va faire 2 ans qu'on est ensemble. Une certaine monotonie a très bien put s'installer entre nous, et je suis consciente que tu ais eu envi de pimenter un peu les choses… Alors engager quelqu'un pour s'amuser ce n'est pas si… grave.

Quand elle parle de routine elle ne sait pas à quel point elle dit vrai.

Un an qu'elle ne me parle que de mariage ou au moins de vivre ensemble.

Je me demande d'ailleurs comment elle a pu rester aussi longtemps avec moi !

Mais… Attendez…

Elle a bien dit…

-Engager ?

-Oui ! Ecoute Heero, je ne sais pas ce que cet… Homme accepte de faire que tu ais peur que je refuse. Mais une amie m'a parlé d'un sexologue qu'elle était allée voir avec son compagnon. Je suis prête à faire des efforts Heero, même si en échange je dois supporter le fait de te voir un temps avec… ce prostitué.

Je retiens une grimace.

Duo me sert les doigts avec force.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers lui, et ça me suffit à le savoir blessé par ce mot.

Et je n'aime pas ça.

Non, pas du tout.

-Duo n'est pas un prostitué.

Elle fait un sourire à cette réflexion.

Un sourire condescendant.

Et je le sens pas.

-Bien sûr Heero, si tu veux. Mais ne va as me dire qu'il est réellement important. Je te dis qu'avec ce spécialiste on va trouver ce qui ne fonctionne pas dans notre couple. Comme ça tu n'auras plus besoin d'attirer mon attention avec… Cette chose.

Elle ne veut pas l'appeler pas son nom.

Même pas le reconnaître en temps que personne.

Pour elle il semble ne rien représenter d'important.

Or pour moi c'est le contraire.

Il est ma livraison et de ce fait se montre bien plus précieux à mes yeux qu'elle.

Et il n'y a pas d'autre raison.

-Tu ne comprends rien Réléna.

-Mais si. Je n'ai pas fait assez attention à toi Heero. Et c'est pour attirer mon attention que tu as décidé d'aller le voir le soir de notre anniversaire.

-Non.

-Non ? Mais… Heero…

-Je l'aime.

Elle en reste bouche bée.

Et lui aussi.

Mais pas moi.

C'est juste de la comédie pour qu 'elle s'en aille.

-Non… Heero tu ne peux pas…

-Aimer quelqu'un d'autre ? Si.

-Mais… et moi ? Et nous ?

-C'est terminé.

Son sourire compréhensif n'est plus vraiment présent…

Il laisse place à une fureur sans limite quand elle se tourne vers Duo.

-Toi ! Tu n'es qu'une sale pute ! Comment oses tu seulement séparer notre couple ? Je te hais ! Je te maudits !

Elle se serait sans doute jetée sur Duo si je ne m'étais pas interposé.

Le résultat est là…

C'est moi qui me suis prit la claque.

Et c'était pas une petite, je sens que ma joue ne va pas tarder à être rouge…

Elle me jette un regard.

J'y voit malheur, et incompréhension.

Elle fait demi-tour et part sans plus nous regarder.

Je me tourne vers Duo et il me sourit.

Et je crois que c'est quand il se glisse entre mes bras que je cesse totalement de regretter de m'être interposé.

Et il y a aussi un mot.

Un unique mot qui fait que je referme mes bras sur lui.

-Merci.

* * *

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 6 ! Alors, suite aux départs de vacance je ne sais pas du tout quand arrivera la suite et j'en suis d'ailleurs désolée…

Mais bon, même qi je fais attendre une petite rewiew me ferait grand plaisir !


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à une fan xD ; maNatsu ; ilham ; JustShad'y et Gayana pour leurs rewiews. Ce chapitre est pour vous !(et aussi pour les autres lecteurs un petit peu...)

Voilà, peut-être le dernier avant un moment, mais peut-être pas ! En tout cas celui là est enfin sorti et l'inspiration me revient ! Alors il y en aura peut-être encore un ou même deux avant mon départ !

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

-Tu veux un peu de glace pour ta joue ?

-Hn.

On est allongés depuis quelques minutes et c'est maintenant qu'il s'inquiète pour ma joue ?

On est rentrés et il a insisté pour faire la cuisine.

"Pour te remercier pour cet après-midi."

Et la chose que je me demandais après avoir goûté son plat c'était…

"Qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal ?"

Conclusion : Duo ne fera plus jamais la cuisine !

Alors il a pensé à tenter de m'empoisonner mais pas à m'offrir de la glace avant…

Qu'importe.

On est couchés depuis dix minutes et je n'ai aucune envi de me relever.

En plus il s'est immédiatement blotti dans mes bras…

Mais je n'ai même plus la force de me dégager de lui.

Je sais qu'il y reviendra à chaque fois de toute manière.

Alors à quoi bon lui résister.

Ce que je ne sais pas c'est…

-Pourquoi ?

-Hum ?

Il relève la tête vers moi.

Il l'avait posé sur mon torse.

Je crois que c'est dans ce genre de moment que j'ai moi-même l'impression que nous sommes en couple.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu veux dormir dans mes bras ?

Il détourne les yeux et repose sa tête.

Je me surprends même à passer ma main sur ses cheveux.

-Parce que… Je fais des cauchemars sinon.

Je suspends mon geste.

Des cauchemars ?

Il dort avec moi simplement pour échapper à des mauvais rêves ?

En tout cas, c'est que me présence le rassure assez pour les éviter.

Ça me rend… Heureux.

Et en même temps c'est bizarre…

Mais bon, qu'est ce qui peu lui faire si peur dans ses rêves ?

Et comment il fait quand il est seul ?

De quoi il rêve au juste ?

Il se tourne à nouveau vers moi.

-Tu te moques pas hein ?

-Hn.

Comment je pourrais me moquer de ça ?

D'accord je ne m'y attendais pas.

Mais m'en moquer…

Alors que je connais à peu près les mêmes troubles.

Ce ne sont sans doute pas les mêmes rêves, mais s'il est prêt à dormir avec moi pour les chasser, ils doivent être tout aussi mauvais.

Et maintenant que j'y pense, mes mauvais rêves m'ont aussi abandonné depuis qu'il est là.

Quels mauvais rêves ?

Vous ne tuez pas des gens sans en payer le prix.

Chacun des visages de ceux que j'ai mené à la mort me hante.

Je n'ai pas toujours leurs noms, mais je les revois clairement.

Leur toute dernière expression après la livraison.

Quand je repars avec l'argent en les laissant là.

Et quand on tue ce qu'on espère aussi… C'est que l'enfer n'existe pas.

Et je sais en le tenant dans mes bras, que Duo Maxwell ne me laissera jamais en paix.

Je me souviendrais sans doute de tout chez lui.

Son visage.

Sa manière de bouger.

Sa voix aussi.

Et ses yeux…

Je sais qu'avec lui ce sera le prix à payer.

Et je le ferais comme avec les autres avant.

J'ai été préparé pour ça.

-Hee-chan ?

-Hn.

-Ça va ? Tu dis plus rien depuis un moment. Pas que ça me change hein ! Mais t'as pas l'air très bien.

-C'est bon Duo, dors.

-D'accord, bonne nuit Hee-chan.

Il m'embrasse rapidement avant de se blottir un peu plus dans mes bras pour dormir.

J'éteins la lumière et pose ma tête sur la sienne.

J'aime son odeur et sa présence.

Ce n'est pas bon, mais je dois bien me l'avouer.

Duo est entré dans ma vie et s'est amusé à tout chambouler.

Il m'a fait virer Réléna, m'a fait acheter des jeux…

A changé mes pensées.

Et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne me change moi.

J'ignore encore comment, et je ne sais pas si cette transformation me plaira.

Mais elle n'aura peut-être pas le temps de se réaliser.

Et je pourrais reprendre mon travail en paix.

Avec ce nouveau visage ajouté à mes morts.

* * *

-Allô ?

/Heero, c'est Quatre. On passe ce midi avec Trowa vous ramener de quoi manger./

-Hn.

/Et on restera un peu. Trowa a dit vouloir vérifier quelque chose d'accord ?/

-Hn.

De toute façon que je sois d'accord ou non ça ne changera rien pas vrai ?

/Bon, alors à tout à l'heure !/

Et il raccroche.

J'en profite pour regarder l'heure.

11h30, ils ne devraient pas tarder en plus…

-C'était qui ?

Me demande mon invité sans lâcher ses cartes des yeux.

-Quatre, ils vont passer avec Trowa.

-Oh.

Je me concentre sur ce jeu débile à nouveau.

C'est que je perds en plus !

Faut dire que ce n'est que du hasard.

Et c'est à Duo de jouer.

-Dans la famille Simba je veux le 3.

Merde.

Je lui donne sa carte et…

-Famille !

Je crois que si on m'avait un jour dit que j'allais jouer et perdre aux sept familles…

J'aurais tué cette personne.

Et pourtant…

-Bon, on pourrait leur préparer à manger non ?

-Ils ont dis qu'ils ramenaient.

En fait je suis pas sûr qu'il y ais quelque chose de déjà prêt.

Mais tout plutôt que de laisser Duo toucher à nouveau à une casserole !

* * *

-Bonjour ! Entrez vite, Hee-chan est au salon !

Mais c'est pas vrai !

C'est pas à lui d'ouvrir la porte !

Je débarque juste derrière.

Quatre semble déjà en grande conversation avec cet insupportable natté.

Trowa lui me lance un regard empli de reproches et d'interrogation.

-Tu viens avec moi à la cuisine Duo ? Tu vas m'aider un peu.

-D'accord.

Ne me dîtes pas que je vais encore avoir droit à la morale façon Trowa Barton…

Je m'installe avec lui dans le salon de manière à laisser assez de fil à Duo pour qu'il reste dans la cuisine.

Trowa soupir.

-Heero…

-Quoi ?

-Nous avons croisé Réléna.

Oups…

-Elle nous a dit que tu fréquentais un certain duo Maxwell.

-C'était juste pour qu'elle me lâche.

Resoupir de Trowa.

J'ai dû faire une bourde à un moment…

-D'accord, alors quand l'avis de recherche au nom de Duo Maxwell passera à la télévision qu'est ce que tu feras ?

Merde !

Si là elle percute pas…

-Pourquoi pas un faux nom Heero ?

-Parce qu'il s'est présenté sous ce nom là à Dorothy.

-Heero !

Remerde.

Là sur le coup Trowa a vraiment l'air en colère.

-Tu l'emmène se promener, le présente à tes ex… Mais qu'est ce qui te passe par la tête ces temps ci !

-Je… Ne sais pas.

-Bon, il y a peu de chances qu'elle en entende parler. Tu la connais, à part les commérages elle écoute pas grand chose. Avec de la chance l'enquête sera bouclée sans que l'on te découvre. Mais je dis bien avec de la chance !

Et moi je suis quand même un peu impressionné.

J'ai fait pleins d'erreurs, ce qui ne me ressemble absolument pas.

Et Trowa qui fait quatre phrases complètes d'affilées !

Ce chiffre doit être magique pour lui…

Mais il a raison.

Et ce n'est même plus de la chance qu'il me faut.

C'est un miracle.

Mais tant que la police n'a pas d'autres preuves…

Ça pourrait encore aller.

Non ?

-Est-ce que tu veux qu'on l'emmène avec nous dès aujourd'hui ?

Non.

S'ils l'emmènent je ne pourrais plus jamais le revoir.

Et il nous reste encore quelques jours.

C'est pas grand chose mais…

Trowa ne pourrait pas comprendre comment fonctionne Duo.

Il mange comme un groupe de scout affamé.

Il doit sortir au moins une fois par jour sous peine de se mettre en rogne.

Il a des réactions de gamin…

Il boude quand je lui refuse quelque chose.

Il me saute au cou quand j'accepte.

Il a besoin de moi pour dormir sinon il fait des cauchemars…

Duo a besoin de moi.

Je sais qu'il y aura une fin à tout ça.

Je le sais vraiment !

Mais je ne veux pas que ce soit aujourd'hui.

Et pas à cause de Trowa.

-Non.

-Heero, tu… es trop proche de lui, ça peut-être dangereux.

Je le sais.

Je sais aussi que tout serait plus facile en laissant Trowa repartir avec Duo.

Mais je sais aussi que je ne le veux pas.

Il est ma mission.

Et je finis mes missions seules.

Et celle là sera comme les autres.

-Non, Trowa.

Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux.

Et je suis déterminé à garder Duo pour le livrer à Treize.

Il s'adosse au fauteuil et lance un regard vers la cuisine.

-Je te retrouve enfin.

Oui, je suis de retour c'est vrai.

Même si avec Duo je change je redeviendrais moi-même après son départ.

Et tout sera pour le mieux dans ma vie.

Duo revient, portant un plateau avec des plats chinois posés dessus.

Il s'installe à côté de moi pendant que Quatre, tout sourire, se met prêt de Trowa.

Je prends l'un des plats et le fixe, méfiant.

-Je n'ai fait que les porter.

Bon, alors je peux manger sans craindre grand chose.

-Au fait, comment vous avez connu Hee-chan tous les deux ?

C'est bon, tuez moi…

Il peut pas la fermer une minute celui là !

Quatre rigoles et Trowa ne réagit pas.

-Heero et Trowa étaient dans le même lycée et avaient à peu prêt le même type de parents. Moi je suis devenu leur secrétaire il y a un peu plus de deux ans.

Et ils continuent à discuter gaiement sur nous deux.

Trowa préfère ne rien dire et je choisi prudemment de l'imiter.

-Tu sais, tu te plains qu'Heero soit si obsessionnel, mais Trowa lui est sacrément bordélique !

-Non ! C'est vrai ?

-Bah une fois j'ai trouvé dans son bureau…

J'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes plus dans la même pièce qu'eux.

Ou même dans le même monde.

Ils sont biens, loin, de la réalité.

A parler de leurs petits amis.

Enfin, Quatre à parler de son petit ami et Duo à parler de moi.

-Vieux de deux mois ! C'est dégoûtant !

Je m'étais attendu à un après-midi difficile mais…

En réalité je l'ai beaucoup apprécié.

* * *

Et je fais quoi maintenant ?

Pourquoi il a voulu voir ce film si c'est pour pleurer à la fin ?

-Heu… Duo ?

-Moui ?

Il ales yeux rouges, et le nez plongé ans un mouchoir.

-Pourquoi tu pleurs ?

Le générique continu de défiler alors qu'il me regarde surpris.

-Mais parce que c'est triste.

-Ce n'est qu'un film.

-Oui, mais elle est morte alors que tout pouvait bien finir !

-Le héros l'avait dit au début.

Et là…

Il ne trouve rien à redire.

C'est vrai quoi, d'accord c'est pas joyeux mais de là à pleurer…

-Mais tu comprends pas Hee-chan.

-Si, tu es triste parce qu'elle est morte. Même si tu le savais depuis le début.

-Mais au début je m'en fichait !

C'est à mon tour d'être surpris.

-Au début je ne connaissais rien d'elle ou de son histoire d'amour avec Christian ! Mais je l'ai vu après et ça m'a rendu triste !

Oui, apprendre à connaître quelqu'un alors qu'on l'a déjà perdu rend triste.

Je le prend doucement dans mes bras sans rien ajouter.

Finalement je comprends mieux les sentiments de Duo face à ce film.

Puisque je me retrouve dans la même situation, mais qu'elle est bien réelle dans mon cas.

Effectivement j'aurais de la peine en livrant Duo.

Je le sais.

Alors que si je l'avais fait dès le premier jour il serait resté comme les autres.

Un visage et rien de plus.

Alors que là…

Satine est devenue assez importante aux yeux de Duo pour verser quelques larmes.

Alors qu'elle n'existe pas réellement.

Et qu'il ne l'a vu qu'environ deux heures.

Imaginez moi après une semaine passée auprès de lui.

Cette mission va très certainement me détruire.

Mais elle doit être menée à bien.

Il faut toujours finir ce que l'on a commencé.

N'est ce pas Odin ?

Même si ça fait mal.

A suivre...

* * *

Voilà !

C'était le chapitre 7 !

Alors le film c'est Moulin Rouge !

Et si vous voulez savoir ce qu'a trouvé Quatre dans le bureau de Trowa… Envoyez une rewiew ! (How le chantage…) Et même si vous voulez pas savoir une petite rewiew me ferait grand plaisir !


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à Gayana ; maNatsu ; May ; une fan xD ; yaone-kami ; JustShad'y et ilham pour leurs rewiews!

Eh oui c'est un nouveau chapitre!!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8

-Ils sont sympas tes amis tu sais.

-Dors Duo.

-Mais Hee-chan, j'aime bien quand on parle comme ça.

-…

-Enfin, Trowa est aussi bavard que toi, mais il a quand même l'air gentil. Quatre lui il l'est, et en plus il est plus… Loquace on va dire…

-Hn.

-Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par le même type de parents ?

-Mon père et sa mère faisaient le même job.

-Et c'était ?

-Tueur à gage.

-…

Je souris à ce silence.

Il est tard, je suis crevé.

En gros je veux dormir.

Et je crois qu'avec cette réponse je vais pouvoir.

-Et ça rapporte ?

-Duo…

-Je veux juste savoir.

Je soupir.

Je vais devoir lui répondre sinon il va reposer la même question…

Et ce toutes les 5 minutes jusqu'à ce que je réponde.

-J'en sais rien. Sans doute.

-Tu n'as jamais demandé à ton père ?

-Hn.

-Tu devrais tu sais.

-Je ne peux pas.

Il se relève pour me regarder.

Comme j'aime ses yeux.

-Pourquoi ? Il est…

-Hn.

-Désolé.

Je m'adosse contre le mur pour être un peu plus à sa hauteur.

-Tu n'es pas responsable.

Il rougit un peu.

Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce genre de réflexion…

-Non mais… J'aurais pas du en parler.

Il a baissé les yeux.

J'attrape son menton avec douceur pour lui faire relever la tête.

-Ce n'est rien. Alors dors maintenant.

Chacun de nous reprend sa place et je ne peux m'empêcher d'ajouter.

-Il ne me manque pas tu sais.

Au contraire, il me hante !

Sans Odin et son éducation…

Sans Odin et ses foutues règles !

Je serais quelqu'un de normal !

J'aurais pu avoir un ou une petite amie.

J'aurais pu pleurer devant un film triste qui sait ?

Et dormir… sans craindre de voir mes victimes venir me voir…

J'aurais pu… aimer et être aimé en retour.

Parce qu'à cause d'Odin, je peux apprécier, désirer.

Mais finalement aimer n'est pour moi qu'un mot.

Une définition dans le dictionnaire…

Mais sans ce que m'a apprit Odin…

Je n'aurais pas rencontré Duo.

Duo que j'apprécie.

Duo que je désire.

Duo que je ne peux pas aimer…

Duo, que je vais tuer.

Je ne veux plus me mentir en disant simplement que je le livre.

Si Treize ne le tut pas, il le détruira.

Et ça me fait mal.

Vraiment mal.

* * *

Je n'arrive plus à dormir.

Alors qu'il n'est que 4 heures du matin je suis déjà habillé, assis dans un fauteuil à le regarder dormir.

Est-ce que je l'aime ?

Ou bien est-ce que je le désire ?

Je n'en sais rien.

Et c'est ce qui m'empêcher de dormir.

Parce que si je l'aime…

Ça changerait tout non ?

Le fait que je me pose ces questions, c'est que je ne me comprends plus moi-même.

Et ça veut dire que Duo m'a fait changer.

Et il nous reste combien de temps ensemble au juste ?

Deux jours ?

Trois ?

J'ai perdu le compte.

Je ne sais même pas à partir de quand ça a commencé.

Mais même si je redoute la fin, il faut qu'elle se presse d'arriver.

Avant que ce changement ne devienne permanent.

-Hum… Hee-chan…

C'est amusant.

Il est tout endormi.

Et il a du mal à ouvrir les yeux.

Il se relève un peu pour regarder l'heure.

Puis il me regarde moi.

-Déjà ?

-Hn.

-Ça va ?

-Hn.

-Menteur. T'as pas l'air bien en tout cas.

-Je…

Ne sais pas quoi dire.

C'est vrai, je me prends la tête depuis hier avec tout ça !

-J'ai une idée !

Aïe…

-Aujourd'hui on sort !

-On est déjà sorti.

-Non c'est pas ce que je veux dire ! On va s'amuser dehors et tenter de te faire oublier tes ennuis.

Il se rend compte qu'il a plus d'ennuis que moi ?

Je crois que oui.

Et si cette sortie est sensée dissiper les miens, elle est aussi sensée lui faire oublier les siens.

Je ne sais même plus combien de temps il reste mais…

Trowa me tuerait si il savait…

-D'accord, on sort.

* * *

-Souriez un peu jeune homme !

Mais qu'est ce que je fous là moi ?

On a prévu d'aller au cinéma et nous voilà à prendre des photos au parc…

Evidemment Duo se colle à moi comme si nous étions un couple sur chacune.

Mais sur celle là je vais faire un effort.

Lui-même semble se calmer un peu.

La femme qui a accepté de nous prendre appuie sur le bouton.

Elle nous rend l'appareil avec un sourire.

-Par contre c'était la dernière de la pellicule…

-Merci Madame. Bon tu viens Hee-chan ? On va rater la séance.

La faute à qui ?

Je voulais l'emmener à la première de l'après-midi.

Mais on a tellement traîné au parc que nous voilà condamné à aller à la dernière de la journée…

-Au fait on va voir quoi ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Alors… Pourquoi pas un film d'horreur ?

-Hn.

C'est vrai pourquoi pas ?

De toute façon je ne me vois pas aller voir une comédie…

Oui le film d'horreur me semble être une bonne idée.

* * *

Très mauvaise idée !

Il ne m'a plus lâché le bras depuis la première scène un peu effrayante et en plus il m'écrase la main.

-Duo…

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi on est venu voir ça ?

-Chut ! Je veux savoir pourquoi la maison est hantée !

Ok…

Ce film est pourtant loin d'être le meilleur dans le genre.

En tout cas je ne le trouve pas très surprenant.

Tenez, l'héroïne se trouve devant un miroir donc…

-Ah !

Je me retrouve avec un Duo accroché au cou, le visage caché sur mon torse.

Juste parce qu'une petite fille morte est apparue dix secondes…

Bordel il fait chaud.

Je lui relève la tête et le regarde dans les yeux.

-Hee-chan ?

Je vais faire une connerie.

J'ai fait une connerie.

Tant pis je l'embrasse quand même.

Il se remet visiblement de sa surprise à partir du moment ou il commence à participer au baiser.

Aussi quand il entrouvre la bouche pour laisser ma langue rejoindre la sienne.

Alors que la salle hurle d'effroi pour je ne sais quoi…

Je passe ma main derrière sa tête.

Les sienne sont toujours accrochés à mon tee-shirt.

Comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Et je dois avouer que je me balance du film ou de la salle.

Tout ce qui compte à l'instant c'est Duo.

Son odeur.

Son goût.

Mais il y a Treize…

Merde à quoi je joue !

Je m'éloigne.

Il a l'air surpris.

Mais je ne le regarde plus jusqu'à la fin du film.

Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez bien compte.

Que lui m'embrasse ça peu le faire, si ça l'amuse !

Mais si c'est moi c'est qu'il y a quelque chose.

Et là ça ne va plus.

Il faut que Duo sorte de ma vie.

Et rapidement.

Avant de trop y imposer sa marque.

Avant de détruire ce qui fait que je suis moi.

* * *

-Finalement… Le film ne faisait pas si peur que ça.

-Hn.

-Hee-chan… Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé dis ?

-Pas ici.

Je remarque un bar un peu plus loin.

On va s'expliquer rapidement là bas c'est pas plus mal.

Après tout, je l'ai embrassé à cause d'une simple pulsion et il faut que je lui dise.

Sinon il va se monter la tête.

On s'installe, je commande.

Et…

-Je regrette.

-Tu… regrette ?

-Hn.

-Pourquoi ?

Il me regarde, mais j'évite son regard.

Mon verre est un peu plus intéressant en ce moment…

-Je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser.

-Mais… Pourquoi Hee-chan.

Il tient toujours ma main dans la sienne, et ça me brûle.

-Parce que je vais te livrer Duo.

-Alors… Pourquoi tu l'as fais ?

Je tiens à toi.

-Comme ça.

-Comme ça ! Non Heero tu l'as pas fais comme ça ! Sinon tu l'aurais déjà fait avant et tu te serais pas fait chier à me le dire !

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre…

Qu'est-ce qu'il attend au juste ?

-Parle moi bordel ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

-Et toi ?

Je le regarde à présent.

Il a l'air surpris de ma question.

Mais moi aussi je le suis.

-Parce que… Tu me plais bien et… Je tiens à toi à force…

Lui il me le dit.

Je compte pour lui.

Mais moi je n'en ai pas le droit.

-'Ro… Est-ce que… Je compte un peu ?

Je retourne à mon verre.

Je ne peux pas répondre à sa question.

Je ne peux pas me le permettre.

Il garde ma main dans la sienne mais regarde le comptoir.

-Tu faisais… Que jouer alors… Merde…

Sa voix a faiblit.

Je sais que je viens de perdre quelque chose.

Quelque chose de fort qui nous liait.

Je devrais m'en réjouir mais je n'y arrive pas.

Je vide mon verre d'un coup et en redemande un.

Je ne veux pas lui montrer que je suis tout aussi triste que lui…

-Bonsoir.

Je me tourne sur le côté.

Duo vient de se faire aborder par un grand blond plutôt séduisant.

Même si pas mon type…

Sa main quitte la mienne alors qu'il se tourne vers le nouveau venu.

Sa main me brûlait, mais maintenant elle me manque !

Il lui sourit.

Il rit même sans doute à une bonne blague.

Je ne les écoute plus depuis longtemps.

A la place je commande !

Et je bois aussi…

Pitoyable…

-Au fait tu es libre ce soir ?

Là je craque.

Je me retourne vers eux, me lève et passe mon bras autours des épaules de Duo.

-Non.

Je réponds pour lui, laisse de l'argent sur le comptoir et sors en entraînant Duo avec moi.

A peine on est dehors qu'il se dégage de ma prise.

-Tu me fais quoi là !

Je me retourne vers lui.

Il neige…

-Tu ne pouvais pas repartir avec lui.

-Mais je suis assez grand pour lui dire moi-même !

-Duo…

-Non pas de Duo qui tienne ! Tu as dis toi-même que je ne comptais pas pour toi ! Alors fous moi la paix maintenant ! J'avais cru à un moment… Que tu m'aimais bien… Mais en fait c'était faut. Dis, est-ce que tu regrette tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que je suis là Heero ? Est-ce que… Tu regrettes que je sois encore là ?

Oui.

Parce que ce sont toutes ces choses qui vont me détruire.

Et non.

Parce que ça m'a permis de le rencontrer.

De… l'apprécier…

Et peut-être même de l'aimer.

Alors regretter… Mais quoi ?

De le livrer.

De le devoir vraiment.

Mais il ne reste que peu de temps à profiter de sa présence.

Et je ne veux plus qu'il me regarde comme ça.

Je ne veux plus qu'il m'appelle comme tout le monde par mon prénom.

-Je n'ai pas répondu à ton autre question Duo.

Il me regarde et attend.

-Et oui… je t'apprécie.

Et c'est sous la neige dans la lumière des phares que je l'enlace.

Et dans ce même instant que je l'embrasse doucement.

Ses mains passent dans mes cheveux.

Je crois que je suis pardonné.

Je crois que je suis amoureux.

Je crois que cette mission va me tuer.

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà c'était le chapitre 8 ! Je suis pas trop satisfaite par la scène au bar et j'ai eu du mal à la mettre en place, alors vous en pensez quoi vous ?

Au fait… Rewiews ?


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à yaone-kami ; JustShad'y ; maNatsu ; Iroko ; une fan xD ; zephis ; ilham et Naviek pour leurs rewiews.

Et merci aux autres de lire!!

Bon, j'avais déjà fais un lemon et j'en étais pas très fière… Mais on va retenter l'expérience pas vrai ?

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Je ne sais pas comment on a réussi à atteindre l'appartement.

Encore moins la chambre à vrai dire.

Je pense que Duo m'y a pas mal aidé.

Je l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

Et je me demande comment j'ai pu vivre sans ça.

Mes mains passent dans son dos alors que les siennes préfèrent explorer mon torse.

Tiens elle est où ma chemise au fait ?

Mais je ne peux pas faire ça.

C'est pas honnête par rapport à lui !

Je le repousse et croyez moi on devrait me donner une médaille !

Il me regarde dans les yeux.

Je crois que je vais pas résister longtemps.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a 'Ro ?

-Je te livrerais quand même.

Il rit légèrement.

Je ne vois rien de drôle.

Il se penche vers moi et tout en me mordillant l'oreille me murmure.

-Je sais.

Je vous ai dis que j'étais très sensible des oreilles ?

En tout cas mes mains s'affairent immédiatement à lui retirer ce foutu tee-shirt.

En le déchirant oui, c'est plus rapide.

Je veux sentir sa peau contre la mienne.

Alors pas de tissu merci.

Il se met à me lécher le cou…

Bordel que c'est bon…

Mes mains passent dans son pantalon.

J'en veux plus et ce rythme est trop lent à mon goût.

Il repousse ma main avec douceur.

-On a le temps Hee-chan tu sais.

Et sa langue commence à descendre lentement.

S'attaque en premier lieu à l'un de mes tétons.

M'arrachant un léger soupir de contentement.

Elle continue son chemin jusqu'à atteindre mon nombril qu'elle prend le temps d'explorer.

Je vais vraiment finir par lui sauter dessus moi…

Et enfin ses mains s'attaquent à mon pantalon.

Me le retirent en même temps que ce foutu boxer.

Ça commençait à être vraiment trop étroit !

J'aime son regard.

Désir et…

Gourmandise.

Ni une ni deux il se penche pour prendre mon sexe en bouche.

Je laisse échapper un gémissement cette fois.

C'est tellement bon.

C'est tellement… Duo.

Il entreprend un lent mouvement de va et vient.

Je fais pression sur sa tête et je sens plus que je ne vois le sourire qui apparaît sur son visage.

Ma respiration se fait de plus en plus rauque alors qu'il accélère le mouvement.

-Duo… Je vais…

Je me libère dans un cri cette fois.

Il se relève doucement et tout en se collant à mon corps il met son visage au niveau du miens.

Je l'embrasse longuement, profitant de son goût et du miens par la même occasion avant de lui présenter mes doigts.

Doigts qu'il s'empresse de prendre en bouche d'ailleurs.

Et rien que de le voir faire ça je suis reparti pour un tour !

D'un coup de rein j'inverse notre position et me retrouve au-dessus de lui.

Je m'affaire vers son propre pantalon pendant qu'il lubrifie mes doigts.

Il en est vite débarrassé d'ailleurs.

Je lui retire mes doigts et l'embrasse tout en le préparant.

Il se met rapidement à bouger de lui-même, et sentir son érection me toucher me donne envi d'aller plus vite.

Bien plus vite.

Je retire mes doigts et me positionne face à lui.

Mais j'ai peur d'aller trop vite.

De lui faire mal.

Il donne un léger coup de hanche pour me décider.

-Viens…

Et je le pénètre.

Doucement.

Pleinement.

On s'emboîte.

On se complète.

On s'affirme…

Il passe ses bras derrière ma tête.

Je capture ses lèvres.

Et j'attends.

J'attends que cette crispation sur son visage disparaisse.

J'attends qu'il soit prêt à me recevoir totalement.

Et je n'attends pas longtemps.

Il commence à se tortiller, et même à couiner pour que je bouge.

C'est trop mignon…

Et je m'empresse d'obéir à cet ordre presque muet.

A chacun de mes coups de reins son souffle devient plus erratique.

Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans mes épaules.

Et ne me font même pas mal.

Je les sens c'est tout.

Je le sens contre moi plus dure que jamais.

Une mince pellicule de sueur nous couvre tous les deux.

Et je vais plus vite.

Plus loin.

Lorsqu'il laisse échapper un cri de plaisir et de surprise mêlé je recommence le même mouvement.

Et je l'embrasse encore et encore.

Je ne m'en lasse pas.

Il gémit à chacun de mes actes maintenant.

Cri parfois.

Il est proche de la fin.

Et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Je commence à le pénétrer presque violemment.

Et il s'agrippe à moi de toutes ses forces.

Il se libère entre nous en criant mon nom.

Je le sens se resserrer et le suis de peu.

Je m'écroule sur lui et commence à me retirer.

Sa main m'arrête.

-Reste… Encore un peu.

* * *

Quand je me réveil il fait déjà jour.

Il faut dure qu'on a recommencé.

Et recommencé encore…

Et quand j'ouvre les yeux c'est pour faire face à son visage endormi.

Sa peau nue contre la mienne.

Ses doigts mêlés aux miens.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais vécu de matin plus idyllique.

Tant qu'à faire j'irais bien lui préparer le petit déjeuné au lit.

Mais nous sommes toujours attachés l'un à l'autre.

Et ce n'est pas la perspective d'un petit déjeuner qui me force à sortir du lit.

C'est le téléphone.

J'enfile rapidement un boxer en jurant, l'attrape et file dans le couloir.

Je n'avais pas envi de quitter Duo.

Sa chaleur.

Son odeur.

Et avec de la chance il ne sera pas réveillé et je pourrais y retourner.

-Hn.

/Oh… Je dérange ?/

C'est fou comme Quatre arrive à déterminer mes humeurs rien qu'avec un « Hn ».

-Hn.

/Bon je vais faire vite. M. Kushrénada rentre dans la nuit. Il te donne donc rendez-vous pour la livraison chez lui demain dans la matinée. Son adresse et la clef des menottes se trouveront dans ta boîte au lettres demain./

-Hn.

/Heero… Il m'a demandé de t'informer d'une chose qu'il avait homise./

-Et ?

/C'est au sujet de Duo. Tu n'es pas le premier à l'avoir en charge./

-Où veux tu en venir ?

/Il faut que tu sois prudent. Aucun des autres ne l'a livré et il doit bien y avoir une raison !/

-Hn…

/Heero ! Est-ce que tu m'as bien écouté au moins ?/

-Hn.

/Tu… Veux qu'on vienne ?

-Non.

/D'accord. Mais ne nous fais pas de mauvaise blague hein ! Tu le livres tranquillement et on en parle plus./

-…

/Heero ?/

-Hn.

Et je raccroche.

J'ai encore du mal à réaliser ce que je viens d'entendre.

Ainsi ils sont plusieurs et aucun ne l'a livré .

Et je sais pourquoi.

Parce que c'est Duo.

"Finalement tu n'es pas si méchant que ça."

"Bah… Hee-chan je trouve que ça te va bien."

"Je tiens à toi…"

Non, Quatre doit se tromper.

Treize doit mentir.

Pas Duo non…

Lui il ne peut pas m'avoir menti pas vrai ?

Pas depuis si longtemps…

Ses sourires sont si vrais.

Les mots qu'il me disait.

Les câlins…

Tout…

Tout ce qui fait que je l'aime il l'aurais…

Joué ?

"T'es vraiment un pourri."

"Tu croyais que j'avais pas vu le flingue sous l'oreiller ?"

"Alors je vais tirer."

"Crois moi bien Heero Löwe t'es pas le premier à vouloir me garder enfermé, même Hilde a déjà essayé, et personne n'a réussi et ce ne sera pas toi le premier !"

Est-ce que le vrai Duo n'apparaissait que pour ça ?

Est-ce que c'est ça le vrai Duo ?

Non… Je ne veux pas y croire.

-Hee-chan ?

Je me retourne.

Il semble comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas.

Et il est tellement beau comme ça…

La natte quasiment défaite.

Portant un boxer et ma chemise de la veille…

Qui est un peu trop grande pour lui d'ailleurs.

Mais…

"Aucun des autres ne l'a livré."

-Tu as… Toujours joué ?

Je t'en pris hurle moi dessus.

Hurle moi que je ne suis qu'un imbécile de penser une telle chose.

Ris de ma bêtise.

Je t'en pris Duo, ne me trahis pas…

Ma voix est faible.

Il est d'abord surpris, puis détourne les yeux.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si mal.

J'aurais dû m'y attendre.

Pour éviter la livraison il a tente de me séduire voilà tout.

C'est… Terrible.

Comme ce brusque retour à la réalité est douloureux.

Duo est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Il m'a eut moi.

M'a fait faire des erreurs.

Et m'a blessé plus qu'aucun autre.

Le tout en se montrant adorable.

Mais qu'est-ce que je m'imaginais au juste ?

Qu'il m'aimait ?

Depuis quand suis-je aussi crédule.

Comment aimer celui qui vous condamne ?

Comment l'apprécier seulement…

Je me suis fait avoir.

-Merde…

-Ecoute Hee-chan…

-Ne m'appelle plus comme ça.

Tu n'as jamais pensé que ce surnom m'allait bien pas vrai ?

Mais tu voulais me montrer que tu m'appréciait assez pour ça.

Que tu voulais te rapprocher de moi.

Tu m'as pris au piège avec ce surnom.

Avec tes actes.

Et tes parole.

Et tu n'as jamais pensé réellement aucun d'eux…

-Je… C'est vrai qu'au début je jouait la comédie.

Il me regarde et j'ai presque l'impression est sincère.

Mais je ne peux plus le croire.

Je ne veux plus le croire.

-Mais maintenant c'est différent !

-Arrête de te foutre de moi !

Je l'ai frappé.

Et je ne le regrette même pas.

Duo a libérer mon cœur des glaces pour l'abandonner juste après.

Et il s'en fichait lui.

Ça fait trop mal…

Je ne veux plus l'entendre.

Lui et ses mensonges.

Maintenant il tient vraiment à moi…

Et je suis vraiment sensé le croire ?

Alors que sa livraison est pour demain ?

Non, je n'en peux plus.

Je ne veux même plus le voir.

Je le repousse dans la chambre et ferme la porte à clef.

Je ne veux plus de ses yeux sur moi.

Ils me brûlent.

Leur éclat me rappelle notre nuit.

Celle où il a dû faire semblant, comme tout le reste.

Je m'adosse à la porte et m'assois.

Je n'arrive même plus à tenir debout.

Je l'entend derrière la porte qui se laisse tomber à genoux.

-Hee-chan écoute moi !

Qu'il arrête avec ce surnom !

Je n'en peux plus.

Et dire que j'ai été assez stupide pour croire tout ce qu'il disait !

J'aurais dû le laisser à Trowa.

Dès le premier jour !

Je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui.

Je t'en pris…

-Tais toi.

Qu'est-ce que ?

Des larmes ?

Mes larmes ?

Voilà que je pleur maintenant.

Il pourra se vanter d'avoir réussi à briser cette carapace que j'ai mis tant de temps à me construire.

Je n'avais même pas pleuré à la mort de mon père.

Je crois même que je n'avais jamais pleuré avant aujourd'hui…

-Mais il faut bien que je te dises la vérité ! Ouvre moi !

-Hn.

Les larmes coulent sans que je puisse les retenir.

Et je ne veux as qu'il puisse l'entendre.

-Hee-chan… Je te jure qu'avec toi c'est différent !

C'est ça oui…

-Et même…j'aurais pas dû faire ça parce que j'ai commencé à… T'aimer.

Je sursaute.

M'aimer.

Comme je voudrais y croire.

Oui, je veux tellement y croire.

-Je t'aime 'Ro.

Non.

Non il ne m'aime pas.

Pas vraiment.

Il fait semblant.

Parce qu'il ne veut pas mourir.

Et je peux le comprendre.

A sa place j'aurais fait pareil.

Mais si ça a marché à un moment il est aujourd'hui tombé sur plus fort que lui.

Je le livrerais.

Même s'il a réussi à me détruire je finirais ma mission.

-Je sais… Que c'est idiot. Que tu ne pourras sans doute pas me croire. Mais c'est vrai ce que je te dis Hee-chan.

Et avant que je ne puisses répondre quoi que ce soit je me sens tomber en arrière.

Directement dans ses bras.

Il a forcé la porte.

J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Il me serre directement, comme s'il avait peur que je lui échappe.

Mais je n'ai ni la force ni l'envi de me dégager.

Il rapprocha sa bouche de mon oreille.

Ça me rappelle douloureusement la veille.

-Je ne te mens pas. J'ai joué la comédie c'est vrai, mais plus maintenant. Plus depuis un moment.

Je me retourne.

Je veux le voir quand il me répond.

-Depuis quand ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment… Il y avait quelque chose dès le début, et sinon on peu situer ça à la rencontre avec Rélé… Ré… Réléchose là !

Il sourit un peu désolé de ne pas retrouver le bon nom.

Il passe en douceur l'une de ses mains sur ma joue.

-Tu as pleuré…

Et je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

A la place je le laisse me prendre dans ses bras.

Mes mains passent dans son dos.

Je e fiche qu'il m'ait menti.

Qu'il me mente encore…

Je veux juste pouvoir profiter un peu…

Pour le temps qu'il nous reste ensemble.

Même si rien n'est vrai.

* * *

A suivre…

Bon, je voulais les explications de Duo et du pourquoi de Treize dans ce chapitre… Mais visiblement le fil de l'écriture en a décidé autrement. Dans le prochain chapitre Duo nous raconte donc son histoire !

Heu… Vous n'allez pas me tuer pas vrai ? Rewiews ?


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à une fan xD ; zephis ; yaone-kami ; shini-cat ; ilham ; Llewela ; maNatsu ; flavie ; Naviek ; Gayana ; marnie02 ; odey et Crystall

Aussi à ceux qui lisent et qui sont trop timides pour en laisser!!!

Et aussi je m'excuse pour l'attente de ce chapitre, mais en tout cas il arrive enfin !

Chapitre 10

* * *

Je vais te raconter la vérité maintenant Hee-chan. 

Je te le promet.

Il y a encore deux ans, j'étais élève policier.

Je voulais entrer dans une unité spéciale et j'avais d'ailleurs de grandes chances d'y arriver.

Sauf que comme tu dois t'en douter ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme ça…

J'ai reçu une visite imprévue à mon appartement un soir.

C'était mon frère, et en même temps ce n'était pas lui.

Ses cheveux étaient sales, ses vêtements déchirés.

Et ses yeux aussi, illuminés.

Je ne sais même plus trop ce que j'ai pensé à cet instant.

* * *

Duo ouvrit la porte. 

Il était vraiment tard et lui ne voulait qu'une chose, dormir !

Mais c'était Solo qui se tenait finalement devant lui.

Pas n'importe quel inconnu qu'il pouvait jeter dehors.

Ce dernier entra sans attendre et après avoir refermé la porte saisit violemment Duo par les épaules.

Et c'est là que ce dernier se rendit compte que son frère n'était plus le même.

-Solo… Mais qu'est-ce que…

-J'en ai besoin.

Surpris Duo tenta de se dégager.

Mais Solo le maintint en place.

-Mais… De quoi ?

-De ma dose Duo ! Et j'ai plus un sou sur moi !

-Attend… Tu te drogues ?

-Passe moi de l'argent Duo, je te le rendrais mais là il m'en faut maintenant !

-Je… D'accord…

* * *

Bien sûr… On peu se demander comment j'ai fais pour ne pas le deviner. 

Pour ne pas le voir.

Et pour Hilde c'est pareil.

Mais… Nous n'avions rien vu, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Alors que quelqu'un d'extérieur l'aurait tout de suite senti, nous étions resté aveugles à ça…

C'est un peu comme cette histoire du dinosaure dans le salon.

Ceux qui vivent auprès de lui depuis toujours ou longtemps ne le voient pas.

Mais quelqu'un qui entre dans la pièce ne verra que ça.

Je crois que quand il est venu chez moi, la lumière s'est allumé dans le salon.

Et il était bien trop gros ce dinosaure là !

Et… Je lui ai passé de l'argent…

C'est con pour un flic pas vrai ?

J'en ai vu des drogués tu sais…

Mais celui là c'était mon frère…

Et je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire pour lui…

Et après ce soir là il est revenu…

Et encore après…

J'ai découvert qu'Hilde…

Ne savait pas tout.

Disons qu'elle avait de très gros soupçons et elle a tenté plusieurs fois de lui tirer les vers du nez.

Mais elle m'a dit qu'à chaque fois il s'emportait.

Elle n'a donc pas cherché plus loin.

C'était peut-être lâche de se détourner comme ça de la vérité.

Mais elle l'aimait et ne voulait pas… Le perdre.

Et un jour j'ai arrêté…

Je lui ai dis d'arrêter de prendre cette merde.

Que ça allait les détruire lui et Hilde.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient créés ensemble.

Ce soir là il a hurlé.

Très fort.

Il s'est énervé et a cassé pas mal de choses chez moi.

J'ai même cru qu'il allait me frapper.

Mais non, il est juste parti.

Et je ne l'ai plus revu jusqu'à…

* * *

Cela faisait deux mois que Duo n'avait plus aucune nouvelles de son frère.

Et Hilde ne semblait même pas pouvoir l'aider de ce coté là.

-Duo ouvre moi ! 

Cette voix…

Il pouvait la reconnaître entre mille.

Et Solo ne semblait pas aller très bien.

Il était pâle, mais ça Duo s'y était habitué.

Il était surtout couvert de sang.

Solo repoussa son frère à l'intérieur en refermant la porte.

-Ecoute il me faut de l'argent Duo.

-Mais… Comment tu t'es mis dans cet état ?

-C'est rien ! Mais j'ai besoin de fric !

-Je ne t'en donnerais plus Solo, je te l'ai déjà dis. Si tu veux arrêter je suis là, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser te tuer à petit feu !

Duo faisait déjà demi-tour, persuadé que comme la dernière fois Solo allait piquer une crise et s'en aller.

A la place il n'eut droit qu'à un murmure.

-Ils vont me tuer…

Aussi il se retourna vers son frère.

Ce dernier était calme.

Trop.

-Qu'est-ce… Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Je dois beaucoup d'argent Duo. A un homme puissant et… Si je le rembourse pas il me fera tuer…

-Hilde est…

-Au courant ? Non.

-Et qui me dit que c'est pas une ruse pour te payer cette merde ?

-Ecoute…

Solo plaça ses mains sur les épaules de son jeune frère.

-J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide.

-Je suis pas encore diplômé et je t'aiderais pas en te filant du fric Solo. Tu devras aller voir les flics et assumer tes conneries.

La discussion était close.

Enfin presque…

-Hilde est enceinte.

* * *

Comme tu dois t'en douter… 

Cette phrase m'a fait changer d'avis.

Je n'ai pas connu mon père.

Je ne voulais pas que cet enfant vive la même chose.

Que ce soit la prison ou la mort il risquait d'en être privé.

Je suis allé voir l'homme à qui mon frère devait l'argent.

C'était une grosse somme et il m'a proposé pour rembourser…

De travailler pour lui.

Il savait que je tentais d'entrer dans une unité d'élite de la police.

Et c'était pour cette raison que Solo était encore en vie d'ailleurs.

Je devais…

Veiller à ce que les livraisons de drogues de passent bien, mais aussi parfois me charger d'éliminer les gêneurs.

En échange il laissait Solo en vie et même, il fournissait ses doses à mon frère.

Je devais juste ne plus avoir de contact avec ceux que je connaissais.

Je voyais mon frère une fois par semaine.

Et j'ai accepté.

* * *

-Maxwell ! 

Duo releva la tête du carton contenant ses affaires.

-Ouais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Wu ?

-C'est Wufei Maxwell.

-Ouais si tu veux…

Le dit Wu était surpris que Duo n'enchaîne pas sur l'une de ses habituelles blagues foireuse…

Mais il préféra ne pas le noter.

-Bon, en tout cas tu vas me dire à quoi tu joues !

-Je joue pas.

-Bordel tu vas pas partir comme ça ! Tu es le meilleur de cette promotion, c'est vraiment du gâchis !

-Je sais, mais j'ai des problèmes en ce moment.

-Eh bien parle en au moins, d'autres peuvent t'aider ! Mais si tu pars comme ça sans rien dire… Personne ne pourra rien !

-C'est… Dans la famille Wu.

Il mentait un peu.

Pas totalement non.

Mais il considérait ça comme un mensonge.

Lui qui pouvait jusque là se vanter de ne jamais mentir !

-Bon, alors on se reverra quand ça ira mieux.

-Ouais.

« Encore un mensonge… »

Pourtant cette fois… ça n'en était pas un.

* * *

J'ai donc commencé à travailler pour Treize. 

Mais surtout pour rembourser la dette de Solo !

Et j'ai rapidement au à faire des choses…

Dont je ne suis vraiment pas fier…

* * *

-Je vous en pris, j'aurais l'argent d'ici peu ! 

-M. Kushrénada en a assez d'attendre.

-Pitié !

-Je vous l'ai dis. Il en a assez.

-Je vous en supplie ! Pas mon enfant !

* * *

Je… 

J'ai tué tu sais.

Des adultes mais aussi des gosses.

Parce qu'il fallait éliminer toute la famille.

Solo me donnait des nouvelles d'Hilde, et même s'il continuait à se droguer il avait meilleure mine.

Je suppose que la qualité de la drogue était meilleure…

* * *

-Tu verrais son ventre ! Rond comme un ballon, c'est pour bientôt ! 

-Je t'ai déjà demandé des photos Solo.

-Elle dit elle même que tu n'as qu'à venir en personne ! Et d'ailleurs je suis d'accord avec elle !

-J'ai… Beaucoup de travail.

-Tu bosses trop ! Treize te donneras bien un jour de congé non ? La boîte pourra très bien se débrouiller sans toi quelques jours.

-Ça je ne sais pas…

* * *

A vrai dire, j'ai toujours cru que Solo était au courant de mon véritable travail. 

Mais maintenant je n'en suis plus très sûr.

Il était à chaque fois très souriant, il respirait le bonheur.

Et ça me rendait à la fois heureux et atrocement jaloux.

Il allait avoir une famille et vivre alors que j'allais rester seul et retirer des vies.

Je me faisais parfois l'effet d'être un envoyé de la mort…

En tout cas j'ai tenu le coup.

Je ne dis pas que j'en ai pris l'habitude loin de là !

J'en fais encore des cauchemars aujourd'hui…

Mais même si je ne pouvais plus me regarder dans la glace sans me dégoutter, j'arrivais encore à me lever le matin.

Cependant…

Environ un an après le début de ce travail…

La visite n'est pas venue…

* * *

-Où est mon frère ? 

La secrétaire de Treize recula dans son fauteuil, et elle ne devait pas avoir une très bonne nouvelle avec ce genre de réaction…

-Votre… Frère ?

-Oui ! Je l'attendais ce matin mais il n'est pas venu, je veux savoir où il est !

-Il n'est pas venu chez vous ?

-Vous êtes entré en mode perroquet ou quoi ? Je viens de vous le dire ! Habituellement il me prévient en cas d'empêchement et là rien !

-Je…

-Laissez moi voit Treize tout de suite !

-Mais M. Kushrénada…

-Peut bien recevoir son meilleur employé.

L'homme qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte possédait une stature qui avait de quoi en effrayer plus d'un.

Duo entra rapidement, pressé d'apprendre le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Bien, ton frère n'est pas venu ce matin, mais il y a une explication Duo. Mais assied toi je t'en pris.

* * *

A ce moment là… 

Je crois que j'ai deviné très facilement ce qui était arrivé à Solo.

Il avait fait une overdose et n'avait pas survécu.

Je me souviens être resté assis un moment.

Je ne pouvais pas accepter sa mort.

J'avais tout sacrifié pour lui sauver la vie.

Pour donner un père à Ilian.

Et voilà que tout ce que j'avais fait…

N'avais strictement servi à rien.

Il était venu me chercher pour vivre.

Il s'était tué lui-même.

Et j'en suis un peu responsable…

Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser continuer à prendre de la drogue.

A se détruire avec ces merdes.

Et assis dans le bureau de Treize…

J'entendais mon frère, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait lui…

C'était sa voix quand il était défoncé.

« Pourquoi tu les as laissé me tuer frérot ? »

Après ça…

Je suis parti.

J'ai dis à Treize que je n'avais plus de raison de bosser pour lui.

Je suis allé m'installer près de chez Hilde.

Je me souviens la première fois que je l'ai vu avec Ilian…

C'est là que je me suis rendu compte de la longueur de mon absence.

Alors je ne les ai plus lâché !

Elle m'a montré…

Le cadeau que voulait me faire mon frère depuis un moment…

Une moto…

Complètement noire.

Il s'en était aussi offert une mais n'avait pas pu l'utiliser.

Alors j'ai récupéré les deux…

Enfin bref…

Le plus dur pour revenir c'était au début.

A chaque fois que je voyais Hilde et Ilian j'entendais Solo qui hurlait.

« Il m'a laissé mourir ! Il m'a tué ! »

Mais Hilde…

M'a aidé.

Nous savions tous les deux que Solo se droguait et…

Elle m'a aidé à faire la paix avec le junkie.

Et à retrouver le vrai Solo.

Celui qu'on aimait tout les deux.

Et qu'on aime encore aujourd'hui.

Je pensais après ça pouvoir être tranquille.

Mais Treize en a décidé autrement.

Peut-être que c'est parce que je sais trop de choses, qu'il a peur que je trahisse…

Mais je n'en sais trop rien au final.

Mais des gens…

Ayant le même boulot que toi ont commencé à venir.

Pour leur échapper…

J'ai joué.

Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui ça a à peu prêt fonctionné.

J'ai dû me débarrasser de certains, mais dans l'ensemble ça le faisait.

Le problème…

C'est qu'un jour je me suis laissé prendre à mon propre piège.

« Excusez moi d'être entré comme ça. Je me nomme Heero Löwe »

Et… Je crois qu'aujourd'hui pour moi c'est la fin de la partie…

* * *

A suivre… 

Alors, j'ai tenté un nouveau style avec ce chapitre… Vous en pensez quoi ? Rewiew… ?


	11. Chapter 11

Merci à zephis ; May ; Gayana ; maNatsu ; JustShad'y ; yaone-kami ; marnie02 et ilham, pour leurs reviews.

Alors pour maNatsu qui part demain… Le voilà!!!

Chapitre 11

Je dois bien avouer que je ne sais plus quoi dire.

Plus quoi penser non plus.

Est-ce qu'il m'a réellement dit la vérité?

Ou est-ce que c'est juste une belle histoire pour me dissuader de le livrer?

Si je le croyais…

Je risquerais de le sauver.

De le laisser partir et peut-être même de l'accompagner…

Mais je ne peux pas lui faire confiance.

Il m'a déjà eu une fois et peut parfaitement recommencer.

Et je me retrouve à faire un choix bien trop difficile.

Et je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire.

-Je… Je sais que tu vas me livrer quand même Hee-chan… Et c'est pas grave…

Merci.

-Hn.

Merci de me simplifier ce choix.

Il a raison…

Je vais le livrer parce que je le dois.

Je ne vais pas tout laisser tomber pour un homme que je connais depuis à peine une semaine!

Et qui n'a pas cessé de jouer la comédie d'ailleurs.

Ce serait idiot!

Alors dès demain je le livrerais et tout sera fini!

Je n'entendrais plus parler de Duo Maxwell.

Je reprendrais ma vie et il ne sera plus qu'un visage dans mes rêves.

Qu'une livraison un peu plus douée que les autres…

Oui, demain tout sera finit…

Enfin…

* * *

-Hee-chan? 

-Hn.

Il m'a réveillé cet imbécile.

En plus il m'a surpris, je dois bien l'avouer.

Mais j'ai à peine sursauté!

Enfin…

Je distingue son visage grâce à la lumière de la lune.

Il s'est rapproché de moi alors que je lui avais dis de dormir par terre…

-Je… Vu que c'est notre dernière nuit… Tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras?

-Hn.

Je sais que j'avoue totalement ma faiblesse en le prenant ainsi tout contre moi.

Je lui avoue le fait d'être tombé dans ses filets…

De le croire un peu dans son jeu.

Ou de vouloir me perdre dans cette comédie.

Mais sincèrement je n'en ai rien à foutre.

J'accepte ce contact même s'il est calculé.

Il faut bien que je me rende à l'évidence…

Je veux profiter du temps qu'il nous reste.

Pour ne rien regretter par rapport à ça…

Et en pensant à ses mensonges je ne serais plus tenté de le sauver.

Alors pourquoi ne pas dormir en le tenant lui dans les bras?

Juste une dernière fois…

* * *

Il dort encore quand je me réveille. 

Si vous saviez comme il est beau quand il dort!

On dirait un ange.

Mais en fait il serait plutôt un ange de la mort pas vrai?

Il est un assassin finalement.

Tout comme moi.

Et savoir ça me donne bien des raisons en plus de me méfier de lui.

Je n'avais que trop rapidement oublié notre première nuit à l'hôtel.

Il me l'avait fait oublier avec ses airs de gamin attachant!

Mais maintenant je ne l'oublierais plus.

Car j'ignore si ses sentiments pour moi sont réels.

Ou si c'est pour me faire baisser ma garde.

En tout cas tant qu'il y aura ces menottes je ne pense pas qu'il tente grand-chose.

Mais dès qu'elles ne seront plus là…

Là il me faudra me méfier de lui.

Il a avoué s'être débarrassé de certains livreurs.

Ceux qui ne croyaient pas à sa comédie.

Même si j'y ai cru, maintenant c'est terminé.

Aussi, je ne sais plus rien de ses intentions…

Et je ne pourrais plus lui faire confiance, il y aura toujours ce doute…

«C'est vrai?»

Je sors de mes pensées quand un éclat violet attire mon regard.

Il se frotte les yeux et émerge doucement.

Plus enfantin que jamais!

J'ai presque l'impression d'avoir rêvé notre discussion la veille.

Enfin… C'est plus une envie.

Mais comment l'imaginer tuer des gens pour Treize?

-Salut.

-Hn.

Il se colle un peu plus contre moi, entre mes bras…

S'il se rend à l'évidence vis-à-vis de son imminente livraison, il n'est cependant pas décidé à me rendre la tache plus facile!

C'est une certitude.

Et c'est compréhensible aussi.

-Bien dormi 'Ro?

-Hn.

Je me relève.

Il faut en finir le plus vite possible.

-Dis, je peux prendre ma douche avec toi?

* * *

C'était… 

Plus douloureux que j'aurais cru.

C'est étrange pas vrai?

Depuis le temps que j'attendais de les enlever ces foutus menottes…

Maintenant que c'est fait elles me manquent presque!

Il n'y a plus ce lien qui me liait à Duo quoi qu'il se passe…

Et surtout qui retenait Duo avec moi.

C'est vraiment la fin.

Nous le savons tous les deux.

Et aucun de nous ne la désire.

Mais j'ai ce contrat.

Et cette perte de confiance en Duo.

Aussi après être monté en voiture, je sais que je ne ferais pas demi-tour.

Plus maintenant.

Si Quatre ne m'avait pas prévenu…

J'aurais déjà fui avec lui.

Il m'aurait sans doute jeté ou tué juste après…

Quoi qu'il dise d'autre je sais que ça se serait passé comme ça.

C'est marrant comme à New-York, dès les premières heures du mat il y a déjà trop de monde.

Piétons comme voitures.

Aussi on roule toujours trop lentement.

Tous ces gens…

Ils ont sans doute une vie tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale pas vrai?

Une famille.

Un travail…

Et j'en passe.

Toutes ces choses qui font d'aux des gens normaux.

La plupart n'ont jamais tenu une arme de toute leur vie entre les mains.

Mais j'aime croire que chacun d'eux se cachent.

Qu'ils ne se montrent jamais sous leur vrai jour.

Oui, j'aime me dire que je ne suis pas le seul à cacher qui je suis réellement.

J'en ai d'ailleurs la preuve vivante juste à côté de moi!

Preuve vivante qui baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Preuve vivante qui semble tout à fait détendue.

Preuve vivante qui perd sa crédibilité en tapant nerveusement du pied.

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait le calmer un peu?

-Tu veux une cloppe?

-Non merci je fume pas.

Fous toi de moi!

-Et les Camel trouvées chez toi?

-C'est ce que Solo fumait. J'aime juste l'odeur.

Moi je trouve que ça put…

Mais si ça lui rappelle son frère on peut comprendre non?

Je porte bien la chaîne de mon père autours du cou depuis sa mort!

En fait, depuis tout à l'heure, je tapote mes doigts contre le volant.

Nervosité?

Non, quand même pas!

Si moi je suis nerveux il se passera rien de bon.

Je suis presque surpris que durant tout le trajet Duo n'ait pas tenté de fuir.

D'accord j'avais prévu le coup, et sa portière est verrouillée.

Mais même!

Disons que…

Ça ne m'aide pas à procéder à la livraison.

Enfin, il est trop tard maintenant.

Nous y sommes.

Je me gare juste devant, je ne compte pas rester très longtemps.

J'ouvre sa portière et il me suit sans hésiter.

Il semble vraiment prêt.

Moi je ne le suis pas.

Je ne le suis plus.

Je ne veux plus!

Mais…

C'est trop tard pas vrai?

Et il m'a mentit!

Dès le début!

Duo…

Si tu n'avais jamais joué la comédie…

Si tu étais vraiment tel que tu t'es montré…

Nous ne serions pas ici en ce moment.

Mais la secrétaire nous accueille déjà, sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjours, je peux vous aider?

-Heero Löwe, j'ai rendez-vous avec M. Kushrénada.

-Bien sûr M. Löwe, si vous voulez bien patienter un instant.

Elle nous indique tout sourire un coin salle d'attente.

Mais à peine assis il faut se lever.

Une jeune femme en tailleur et aux cheveux blonds coupés en carré vient d'entrer.

Elle se dirige d'ailleurs directement vers nous.

Et…

Elle n'est pas vraiment seule.

Je pense pouvoir sans me tromper leur donner le nom de gorilles…

Elle s'approche et me sourit en tendant sa main.

Je la serre alors qu'elle se présente.

-Enchantée M. Löwe; je me présente je suis Eva Lanzel. Je suis désolée mais M. Kushrénada ne pourra pas venir en personne, aussi il m'a chargé de procéder à l'échange. J'espère que cela ne vous ennuis pas.

Je pourrais dire que si.

Je pourrais refuser de le livrer à quelqu'un d'autre que Treize.

En gros je pourrais tenter de gagner de temps.

Mais je n'en peu plus.

Sincèrement.

Il faut que j'en finisse.

Et rapidement parce que cette situation me donne l'impression d'étouffer.

Et Duo qui ne semble même plus concerné par ce qui se passe!

Il regarde un tableau et rien d'autre, comme si de rien n'était.

Et c'est peut-être cette indifférence qui me fait peur.

Et s'il se fichait comme ça de moi?

-Ça ne me dérange pas.

J'ai même répondu plus par automatisme qu'autre chose!

Elle me tend un bout de papier.

-Il n'a pas rempli l'ordre.

Oui, un chèque.

Vous vous attendiez à une valise pleine de billets?

C'est dépassé!

Trop encombrant…

Et…

J'échange Duo contre ça.

Un simple bout de papier…

Je suis désolé Duo…

Les gorilles veulent se saisir du nouvel achat de leur patron.

Mais ce dernier se dégage violemment.

-Je sais marcher tout seul.

Et il les suit vers la porte.

Mlle Lanzel les rejoint avec un dernier sourire à mon attention.

Avant que la porte automatique ne se referme complètement, Duo articule silencieusement trois mots.

«Je te pardonne.»

Si vous saviez comme je me sens mal.

Et comme ces mots me font du bien en même temps!

S'il ne les avait pas dit…

Je crois que je me serais fait renverser dès ma sortie d'ici.

Mais non.

A la place je retourne dans ma voiture.

Je rentre rapidement sans même voir le temps passer.

Une fois dans l'appartement je regarde le courrier.

Comme si cette journée était normale.

Elle l'est pas vrai?

Principalement des pubs.

C'est vrai qu'on ne m'écrit pas très souvent en fait…

Mais il y a aussi…

Les photos.

J'ai demandé à ce qu'elles soient livrées rapidement.

J'ai même payé plus cher pour.

Je voulais que Duo puisse les voir.

Avant…

J'ouvre et jette un coup d'œil.

Je crois qu'aucune…

Ne m'attire vraiment.

Vous voyez?

Il n'y aucun problème.

Maintenant qu'il est livré je vais pouvoir l'oublier.

Sauf la dernière.

Celle…

Que nous avons fait prendre dans le parc.

Celle où nous nous sommes peut-être montré…

Sous notre véritable visage.

Deux simples sourires.

Pas de grimace exubérante.

Ou de tête d'enterrement.

Juste nous deux.

Je…

Je ne peux que sentir les larmes couler.

Me prendre la tête en les mains.

Et pleurer.

Je ne ressens pas forcément que de la tristesse.

Mais aussi un grand vide.

Beaucoup trop grand.

Et si je pleure…

C'est parce que c'est finit.

Et que je le regrette.

* * *

Fin?

Non, je rigole c'est promis y en a encore!! Alors, des reviews ça m'encourage à continuer vous savez!!!

Donc, à suivre...


	12. Chapter 12

Merci à JustShad'y ; Noeliande ; yaone-kami ; ilham ; maNatsu ; Gayana ; marnie02 ; une fan xD et shini-cat pour leurs reviews !

Je sais, je prends trop de temps et je suis vraiment désolée ! Alors en tout cas le voilà enfin…

* * *

Chapitre 12

-Heero… T'es sûr que ça va ?

-Hn.

En fait je ne vais pas bien du tout.

Je n'arrive pas à… Oublier.

Le sourire qu'il avait quand les portes se sont fermées…

Et je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Je crois que ça me fait encore plus peur.

Ne pas savoir…

Ne pas avoir de mission.

Choisir par moi-même.

Vous devez vous dire que je ne m'affirme pas assez.

C'est sans doute vrai.

Mais au moins je ne suis pas responsable des erreurs commises.

Alors que là si je me trompe de ne pourrais en vouloir qu'à moi-même.

-Heero… Y'as pas touché à ton assiette.

Il est gentil Quatre.

Ils m'ont invité au restaurant.

Fêter la réussite de ma mission !

Mais je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça…

Et depuis tout à l'heure ils se lancent des regards qui en disent long.

Ils ne sont pas d'accord sur quelque chose et ça doit très certainement me concerner.

Quatre lances les hostilités…

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Question piège.

Est-ce que j'aime Duo ?

Oui.

Mais je ne suis pas sûr que celui que j'aime soit le vrai Duo.

Réplique de Trowa…

-Arrête un peu, il l'a livré tu te souviens ?

Vrai.

Donc je ne dois pas vraiment l'aimer.

Tout au plus être attiré.

Pas vrai ?

Quatre repasse à l'attaque…

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne l'aime pas !

Encore une fois…

Vrai.

-Oui, mais il devait le livrer, c'est fait c'est finit.

La plupart du temps quand je pense à eux le mot qui me vient c'est…

Lapins.

-Mais regarde le maintenant !

D'autres fois ils ressemblent plutôt à des joueurs de tennis…

-Ecoute, s'il ne le livrait pas il avait les flics et Treize sur le dos ! Maintenant c'est finit, il va s'en remettre !

Ou encore à l'image que je me fais de « parents »…

-Qui te dit qu'il va s'en remettre ?

-Moi, je le connais.

-On ne l'avait que rarement vu aussi bien ! Duo lui faisait du bien !

Dois-je me servir de mon invisibilité pour faire le bien ou le mal ?

-Mais comment tu peux savoir que c'est grâce à Duo ?

-Et comment tu sais que ce n'est pas grâce à lui ?

-… Je n'ai pas dis ça !

-Alors tu es d'accord avec moi.

Tiens…

Ils me regardent à nouveau.

Mon pouvoir a cessé de fonctionner.

Dommage…

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ?

Je crois que Quatre souhaite que je sois de son avis.

Dans ce cas j'ai fais aujourd'hui la plus belle connerie de ma vie.

Mais le regard de Trowa me dit clairement de ne surtout pas capituler…

Je crois que dans leurs conflits je représente la partie civile…

-De toute façon c'est fait. Alors on en parle plus.

-Comme tu veux.

Je trouve que Quatre abandonne trop vite.

Et Trowa doit penser la même chose vu son air surpris.

-Heero…

Ah je le savais !

- Dis-moi franchement… Combien de chances y a-t-il pour que tu te sentes aussi bien avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

…

…

Je crois qu'il a raison.

Finalement…

Duo m'a apporté bien plus que je ne le croyais.

Même s'il a joué.

Même s'il le fait encore.

Je dois bien avouer que je m'en fiche.

Oui, je m'en fiche !

Et je ne suis qu'un crétin d'ailleurs.

Je me fiche de son histoire de dette.

De son histoire de comédie.

Je suis tombé amoureux de lui !

Moi !

Ok, je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr, parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour.

Mais je sais que je ne supporte pas l'idée de savoir Duo chez Treize.

Je ne supporte pas que ce soit ma faute.

Et surtout…

Je ne supporte pas de savoir que ce soir il ne sera pas là.

Je serais seul dans mon appartement.

Et lui il sera…

Mort ?

Pas question !

Je me lève d'un bond.

Et aucun des deux ne semble réellement surpris.

Je quitte le restaurant sans un autre mot, et je sais que je ne pourrais pas compter sur leur aide.

Pas pour ça.

Ce ne sont pas leurs affaires, ils n'ont donc pas à prendre de risques.

C'est disons…

Un accord passé entre Trowa et moi.

Alors je vais rentrer chez moi pour prendre mon arme.

Puis j'irais chez Treize.

Et je libérerais enfin Duo de tout ça.

* * *

Arme chargée et dissimulée sous ma veste.

Je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Et qu'il est peut-être déjà trop tard.

Mais je dois tenter le coup.

Sinon je le regretterais toute ma vie.

En passant dans le salon je prends sur la table basse cette dernière photo.

Celle qui m'a un peu aidé quand même à ouvrir les yeux.

Oui, je veux que Duo soit avec moi.

J'ouvre pour sortir mais…

Je fais en réalité face à quelqu'un qui était sur le point de sonner.

-M. Heero Löwe ?

Son visage me dit quelque chose.

Mais je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre.

-Hn. Repassez plus tard, je suis pressé.

-Mais moi aussi.

Et il me sort une insigne de police.

Merde.

-J'ai quelques questions à vous poser monsieur.

Et comme si je refusais de le laisser entrer il me sort un mandat…

Merde.

Il entre sans attendre ma réponse et là je me souviens où je l'ai vu.

L'hôtel, le couple bizarre.

Il tourne un peu dans le salon et regarde sur la table basse.

Les photos…

Merde je l'ai déjà dis ?

Il me regarde et dégaine son arme pour me mettre en joue.

Il n'a pas vraiment l'air du genre patient…

-Les mains contre le mur ! Maintenant !

Ok…

Je sui s vraiment mal là…

Mais je préfère éviter de me faire tirer dessus.

Il sort des menottes et je l'entends approcher.

-M. Löwe je vous arrête pour l'enlèvement de Duo Maxwell.

Bordel, au lieu de perdre du temps à m'arrêter il devrait au moins penser à chercher Duo !

Alors que je me prépare à sentir les menottes, j'entends un bruit sourd.

Je me retourne doucement…

Trowa…

-On te prépare une voiture pour quitter le pays. Mais si tu le veux tu vas le chercher tout seul.

J'acquiesce.

Sur ce coup là Trowa me sauve la vie.

En plus il va devoir jouer serré pour ne pas être mêlé à cette affaire maintenant.

Je sors rapidement après un merci.

Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

Et Trowa n'attend rien de plus.

En revanche il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend.

Ou tout du moins qui a besoin de moi.

Et quoi qu'il arrive je ne changerais pas ma route.

Même s'il est déjà mort.

Même s'il m'a trompé encore et toujours.

Je vais tuer Treize Kushrénada.

Même si pour ça je dois mourir.

* * *

-Déjà de retour M. Löwe ?

Comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

Eva…

Lanzel non ?

En tout cas c'est utile de la connaître puisque la secrétaire m'a désigné son bureau.

D'après elle

« M. Kushrénada est très occupé. »

Et je crois que je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi.

-Hn.

-Il ya eu un problème avec le paiement ?

-Je veux voir Kushrénada.

-Il me semble qu'à l'accueil on vous a dit qu'il n''était pas disponible.

Elle se déplace lentement vers son bureau.

Pour n'importe qui c'est un acte banal.

Qu'on ne remarque même pas.

Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui.

J'ai déjà tiré avant même qu'elle ne saisisse son arme.

Je ne l'ai pas tué !

Promis.

Juste visé l'épaule.

Je m'approche et l'attrape par le col pour la relever un peu.

-Où est-il ?

-Comme si j'allais vous le dire !

Même sous la menace elle ne semble pas vouloir le dire…

Tant pis.

Je l'assomme rapidement avant de continuer à avancer.

C'est que Duo m'attend !

Et je ne tarde pas d'ailleurs à trouver le bureau du grand patron.

Vide.

Mais il y a une porte.

Et derrière cette porte…

Duo…

Au sol, qui ne bouge plus.

Non !

Ne me dîtes pas que j'arrive trop tard !

Que Treize s'en est déjà occupé !

J'approche et le prend dans mes bras.

Je n'ose pas vérifier s'il respire ou non…

Il a des traces de coups sur le visage.

Ça doit-être la même chose pour le corps.

Il…

Il ne peut pas mourir pour quelques coups pas vrai !

…

Pas vrai ?

-Hee… Hee-chan ?

Il ouvre les yeux !

Merci il ouvre les yeux !

Il ne semble pas vraiment conscient mais il est là !

Et il est en vie !

-Hn… Je suis venu te chercher.

-Pou… Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Simplement parce que…

-Je t'aime.

Je me relève en le portant.

Quelque chose me dit qu'il ne peut même pas marcher tout seul.

Mais alors que je suis debout j'entends des applaudissements derrière moi.

Treize Kushrénada se tien dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Et avant de pouvoir faire un seul geste je me retrouve à la merci de son arme.

Je trouve que ça m'arrive trop souvent ces temps ci…

Oui, quand je suis ne danger je me lance dans l'humour.

Chacun sa méthode…

En tout cas je porte Duo et mon arme est dans mon dos.

Donc je ne vois vraiment pas comment m'en sortir.

-Quelles retrouvailles émouvantes…

Je me sens un peu ridicule maintenant.

En plus de complètement stupide bien sûr !

C'est vrai quoi !

Je viens ici comme ça pour sauver celui que j'ai livré le matin même.

Je le retrouve et me mets à paniquer comme un gosse.

Alors je ne pense plus à chercher mes ennemis…

Et vous savez la meilleure ?

J'entends la voix de mon père qui me répète encore et encore…

Qu'avant de faire quoi que ce soit il faut repérer l'ennemi et analyser calmement la situation…

Alors je vais me faire descendre après avoir retrouvé duo.

Et en entendant les leçons de morale de mon père.

Leçons de morale qui m'ont suivi tout au long de mon existence…

Je déteste ma vie.

-Je vais vous prier de poser mon achat au sol maintenant.

Je ne pense pas vraiment avoir le choix.

Duo est toujours à moitié dans le coltard en plus…

Je m'exécute et me relève pour faire face à cet homme que je m'étais juré de tuer.

Je crois que ça va être difficile.

-Je suis vraiment déçu de vous trouver ici. Même si je m'y attendais un peu.

Il ne semble pas particulièrement déçu.

Je pense que c'est pour augmenter l'effet dramatique de cette situation.

Vous comprenez, il avait tellement de projets pour moi…

Ironie bien sûr…

-Mais je suppose que c'est le destin qui veut ça.

Je ne vois pas ce que le destin vient faire là.

L'amour oui.

Mais le destin…

Je trouve que je réfléchis trop avant de mourir.

Au moins je le prends plutôt bien.

-Adieu M. Löwe.

J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de fermer les yeux.

J'aurais pu éviter la balle, mais à quoi bon ?

Toujours est-il que je suis mort.

Ce qui est bizarre…

C'est que ce n'est vraiment pas douloureux.

Pas du tout même.

J'ouvre un œil ?

Ou pas…

Allez, je tente.

Tiens…

C'est Treize qui est mort.

Je me retourne…

Duo s'est relevé et tient mon arme en main.

Il me la vole souvent non ?

Enfin, pour le coup je suis plutôt content.

Il avance vers moi mais s'effondre plus qu'autre chose.

Je l'attrape et reprend mon arme.

-Merci.

-J'allais pas le laisser t'abattre !

-Hn.

Je passe son bras sur mon épaule.

Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille.

-Où on va ?

-Trowa nous a préparé une voiture. Ce sera à toi de voir.

C'est vrai.

Je peux le ramener chez lui avant de fuir le pays.

Je lui dois bien ça non ?

-J'veux juste… Rester avec toi.

Il a dit ça faiblement mais…

Ça me fait tout drôle.

Je crois même que je rougis…

Et c'est parce que là il n'a aucune raison de jouer.

Donc il ne doit pas le faire…

Donc il…

M'aime aussi ?

Les couloirs défilent, et sont déserts.

A vrai dire c'est avantageux.

Mais aussi très inquiétant.

Et effectivement quand les portes s'ouvrent…

-Police ! Plus un geste !

Merde…

* * *

A suivre…

Pas très poli le Hee-chan… Enfin, vous en pensez quoi ? Bon, je sais c'est méchant de finir comme ça... Mais je vais essayer d'être plus rapide sur les parutions. Promis!

Alors... Reviews ?


	13. Chapter 13

Merci à une fan xD ; ilham ; shini-cat ; yaone-kami ; marnie02 ; zephis ; Catirella ; Iroko et maNatsu pour leurs reviews !

Ça fait drôlement longtemps mais voilà enfin la suite !!!

* * *

Chapitre 13 : 

-Salut Heero…

Tien, il a encore le droit de me rendre visite ?

On dirait que oui.

Pourtant il est officiellement l'une de mes victimes.

Oui, le procès est fini…

Et franchement je suis plus dans la merde que je l'aurais cru !

Une super avocate…

« -Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de pas net là dedans er je vais le prouver ! »

Contre un monstre de l'accusation.

« -L'accusation va démontrer aujourd'hui que l'accusé M. Löwe est bien coupable de l'enlèvement de M. Maxwell ainsi que du meurtre de M. Kushrénada. »

Et bien sûr pour chaque chose, des témoins à la pelle.

Rien que pour l'enlèvement : Réléna Peacecraft, Dorothy Catalogna, Wufei Chang, Sally Pô, Duo Maxwell, la réceptionniste de l'hôtel et moi.

Pour le meurtre un peu moins : Wufei à nouveau, Eva Lanzel (celle là j'aurais vraiment du la tuer !), Duo et moi…

Eh oui, des personnages hauts en couleurs !

On dirait un super jeu.

Sauf que c'est ma vie…

Enfin, autant dire que ça s'est mal passé.

« -M. Maxwell, reconnaissez vous avoir été contraint par l'accusé de le suivre ?

-Oui mais…

-Et vous a-t-il oui ou non séquestré chez lui ?

-Oui… Mais il…

-Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés, l'accusé est donc entré par effraction chez la victime et l'a enlevé par la force comme en témoignent les traces de sang et la balle trouvée sur les lieux. »

Duo a réussi à placer cinq mots.

Et mon avocate n'a vraiment rien pu faire sur ce coup là.

Tous les témoins semblaient parfaitement d'accord sur le fait que je gardais Duo de force…

« -Je les ai croisé au supermarché. Il a tenté de m'envoyer des signes discrètement, en me donnant son nom par exemple, mais… Je n'ai rien pu faire… »

« -Heero l'a emmené à un de nos rendez-vous. Je pensais que c'était un de ses amis… Mais il ne l'a pas laissé dire un mot et ils sont rapidement repartis… »

Oui, quelques mensonges se sont glissés dans les témoignages c'est vrai.

« -Toutes les preuves indiquent la même personne. M. Löwe apparait sur toutes ces photos auprès de M. Maxwell. De plus nous avons retrouvé une paire de menottes chez lui. »

« -Ouais, ils ont loué une chambre et c'est vrai que le jeune homme là avait vraiment pas l'air ravi. »

Mais y en avait même pas besoin des mensonges…

Enfin, après avoir gentiment prouvé que j'étais un sale enfoiré, il a fallu en plus prouver que j'étais un meurtrier.

Là aussi c'était facile.

Enfin, je savais déjà comment je voulais que ça finisse pour moi.

« -M. Löwe, reconnaissez vous avoir tiré sur M. Kushrénada ? Entraînant ainsi sa mort ?

-Oui. »

Et ça aurait pu finir comme ça.

Tout simplement.

Mais ma « super avocate » en a décidé autrement.

« -Objection ! Il n'y a aucune preuve concernant ce fait !

-Allons… Les empreintes de l'accusé se trouvent sur l'arme du crime.

-Celles de M. Maxwell aussi ! »

Vous avez compris ?

Cette (BIP), pour me sortir d'affaire elle était prête à couler Duo.

D'accord c'est lui qui a tiré.

Mais l'autre enfoiré le méritait…

Alors j'ai fait ce que je pouvais.

J'ai mentis.

« -D… M. Maxwell m'a à un moment volé mon arme. C'est sans doute à ce moment là qu'il y a déposé ses empreintes. »

Sauf que ce baka a dit la vérité lui.

« -J'ai tiré sur Kushrénada ! Ce n'était pas Heero mais moi ! »

Enfin…

Imaginez l'ambiance du procès.

L'accusé avoue, son avocate n'est pas d'accord et sa victime encore moins…

Et c'était pas encore trop grave.

Mais ce mec de l'accusation était tout sourire.

« -Pour nous départager, j'ai un dernier témoin. »

Et elle est entrée.

La femme sur qui j'avais tiré.

Souriante, une pile de dossier à côté d'elle.

« -M. Löwe est entré dans mon bureau et m'a tiré dessus. Heureusement j'ai eu plus de chance que mon supérieur. »

Bien sûr elle a insisté sur le fait qu'elle ignorait tout de la présence de Duo.

Que j'avais l'intention de tuer aussi.

Et quand mon avocate a tenté la légitime défense on lui a répliqué que Treize n'avait pas d'arme.

Je pari qu'Eva s'en est chargée…

Et comme si ça suffisait pas.

« -J'ai aussi réussi à réunir quelques documents impliquant M. Löwe dans plusieurs affaires d'enlèvement. Apparemment mon supérieur avait déjà commencé ses recherches sur lui. Il y a aussi plusieurs noms de grands dirigeants d'entreprises, ce qui m'a beaucoup étonné ! »

Oui, miss Lanzel est très certainement en train de prendre la place de son supérieur.

Et elle commence par faire le grand ménage parmi ses concurrents.

Les envoyer au tribunal est un plan comme un autre.

Enfin, ce procès était plus une grande farce qu'autre chose.

Le verdict coupable est tombé normalement.

Sauf qu'au lieu de perpétuité j'ai eu droit à…

La peine de mort.

Et en fait…

Je crois que ça me plaît plus que de rester entre quatre murs pour toujours.

Et c'est pour ça que je m'étonne que Duo soit venu me voir.

Ça va faire deux jours que j'ai de nouvelles d'aucun d'eux.

Il a l'air d'aller bien.

Fatigué.

Mais bien.

-J'ai… Pas pu venir avant.

-Hn.

En fait, je voudrais qu'il parte.

Parce que je regrette pas de mourir, non.

Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir vivre avec lui.

Surtout alors que tout semblait fini.

-Je… La presse en fait beaucoup tu sais ! On est suivi sans arrêt…

On ?

-D'ailleurs d'après les journalistes je sors avec Tro !

Il rit.

Nerveusement.

Il cache quelque chose derrière ça.

Derrière cette apparente décontraction.

Sa bonne humeur n'est qu'une façade.

Enfin j'espère.

-Regarde. Je t'ai ramené le plus ridicule.

Et il me sort un grand classique du magasine people.

On le voit avec Trowa à la terrasse d'un café.

Je devine Quatre à ses cheveux, mais visiblement il est pas dans le cadre.

« Après l'enfer, le paradis. »

Super titre…

Ils ont vraiment de l'imagination ces gens.

-Tu sais… J'ai raconté la vérité plusieurs fois, mais ils me sortent tous que c'est le syndrome de je-sais-plus-quoi et que ça passera avec le temps.

-Hn.

-Mais si tu disais la vérité ça changerai ! On pourrait nous croire !

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça changerais quelque chose pour moi.

-Tu ne mourais pas !

-Y a pas si longtemps ça ne t'aurais pas gêné.

-Mais ça a changé ! Et pour toi aussi d'ailleurs sinon tu serais pas revenu !

Il m'énerve.

Il m'énerve à avoir raison comme ça.

A gâcher sa vie pour moi.

A risquer la prison pour moi.

Alors maintenant…

Il faut qu'il arrête.

-Je ne suis pas revenu pour toi.

Il ne bouge plus.

Il est surprit.

Je m'adosse plus confortablement sur ma chaise.

-Le chèque qu'il m'a filé était faux. Donc je suis venu récupérer la paquet. Point final.

-Mais… Quand tu es venu tu m'as dit qu'on… resterait ensemble.

-C'est toi qui l'as dit.

-Mais… Moi je…

Il me prend le bras avec douceur.

Je lui demande.

-Est-ce que… Tu m'aimes ?

Il ne répond pas.

Mais il rougit.

Je lui retire mon bras brusquement.

-Idiot. Je ne te pensais pas aussi bête.

Il me regarde surprit.

Il a l'air d'avoir mal.

J'ai mal.

-Mais Heero… Je…

Il rapproche sa main.

Cette fois je le frappe.

-Ne me touche pas ! Tu me déranges ! J'en ai marre de toi ! Alors fous le camp ! Disparais !!

J'ai mal.

Mais il le faut.

Je préfère le perdre.

Je veux qu'il puisse vivre normalement.

Qu'il ne pense plus jamais à moi.

Qu'il n'ai plus envie de me voir.

Il se lève, part vers la porte et l'ouvre.

C'est normal.

C'est finit.

Alors pourquoi il se retourne encore cet idiot ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Je t'ai enlevé, j'ai menacé ta famille et tu devais même mourir à cause de moi ! Alors pourquoi tu restes là !

-Je ne te pardonnerais jamais !

Pas trop tôt, il a enfin compris ce baka.

-C'est ça que tu veux entendre Heero ?

-Qu…

-Je me fiche de tout ça ! et je ne vois rien à pardonner ou non, parce que je t'aime ! et tu continu de me protéger en refusant de dire la vérité ! Alors ne me fais pas croire que tu ne ressens rien et que tu me considère uniquement comme une livraison !

-Tu as fini ?

Il me regarde, déterminé.

Attendant très certainement n'importe quelle réponse de ma part.

J'éclate de rire.

-Tu es affligeant.

Il ne répond pas cette fois.

-Comment tu eux croire que je puisse t'aimer ! Mes preuves sont déjà contre moi et le procès est clôt ! C'est tout. Alors maintenant si tu pouvais partir. Rien que te voir me donne l'envie de vomir.

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

Je le voie clairement.

Il se retourne à nouveau vers la sortie.

-Tu sais Heero… Je suis quand même content de t'avoir rencontré… ça fait du bien de ne plus être seul.

-Je m'excuse.

Allez…

Courage Heero.

Le coup de grâce maintenant !

-Je n'aurais pas dû te sauver la vie.

Il s'en va.

Il part et je ris encore.

Et dès que la porte se ferme mes rires se transforment.

Ce sont des larmes qui coulent à présent.

J'ai gagné pas vrai ?

Il est parti.

Et quand il pensera à moi il pensera à un sale enfoiré.

Et il ne pleurera pas pour moi.

Il va rentrer chez lui et reprendre sa vie.

C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour lui.

Je ne veux pas qu'il continu sa route en m'aimant.

Qu'il me haïsse.

Qu'il souhaite ma mort !

Qu'il ne regrette pas un seul instant que je me sois fais prendre.

Qu'il ne me pleurs pas.

Qu'il vive…

Sans moi.

* * *

A suivre… 

Ouf… Pour le prochain je vais quand même essayer d'accélérer un peu le mouvement !

Alors à Plus !!

Et une tite review ça fait toujours plaisir!


	14. Chapter 14

Note: Eh oui, je mets une note ici parce que je n'en mettrais pas à la fin de ce chapitre. C'est donc l'avant dernier et j'espère vraiment qu'il va (à peu prêt) plaire! En tout cas je vais me mettre dès que je pourrais à la suite! Mais il faut que je commence à réviser je crois…

Alors merci à yaone-kami; Iroko; Didi TENSHI; une fan xD; zephis; Catirella et marnie02 pour leurs reviews parce que ça fait toujours plaisir!!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 14

Je ne me savais pas aussi con…

C'est vrai quoi…

Celui que j'aime vient me rendre visite alors que je vais bientôt mourir.

Et je l'envoie bouler comme une merde.

Enfin, moi je sais pourquoi j'ai fais ça.

Mais pas Quatre.

Et ça va faire au moins une demi-heure qu'il me fait la morale.

Sur moi.

Sur mes sentiments qu'il faut que j'accepte…

J'en oublierais presque ma condamnation!

D'ailleurs, je pense que Quatre l'a oubliéaussi…

C'est pas plus mal.

J'ai jamais vraiment aimé les adieux.

Trowa non plus.

Il est même pas venu.

Quoi que…

Quand je vois l'état dans lequel est Quatre je le comprends…

Si j'avais su j'aurais pas venu…

-Alors? Qu'est-ce que t'as à dire là-dessus?

Oups…

Sur quoi?

Et il a pas l'air de vouloir lâcher le morceau.

Allez, je tente une parade.

-J'ai peur de mourir.

Et ça marche!

En tout cas il a arrêté de parler.

Là il ne sait plus quel reproche me faire.

Ah… Je crois qu'il a trouvé.

-Ça n'a aucun rapport!

C'est vrai.

Et alors?

-Enfin… Je suppose que c'est normal.

Et maintenant il a l'air tout gêné.

Bah oui, il va soit tenter de me rassurer, soit me plaindre…

Et y a quoi d'autre en plus?

La porte s'ouvre et Trowa passe la tête.

-Quatre? On ne doit pas tarder et je veux lui parler.

Oui, sauvé par le gong.

Y a ça aussi.

Et il ne se le fait pas dire deux fois.

Enfin, après une brève étreinte il sort.

J'appelle ça une retraite stratégique…

Et Trowa s'assoit en face de moi.

Bien, on peut commencer par une petite blague, histoire de détendre un peu cette lourde atmosphère…

-Alors comme ça tu sors avec Duo?

Ou pas…

Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec un regard pareil…

-Tu dois vraiment avoir la trouille pour sortir ce genre de trucs.

Je me sens soudainement très abattu.

-Enfin, je n'ai pas trop le temps Heero et il y a un truc qu'il faut absolument que tu sache.

-Ah oui?

Euh…

Il se mari?

Il a trouvé le moyen de me sortir de là?

Un moyen de soigner tous les types de cancers?

Ok, je dois vraiment avoir la trouille…

-On part vivre à Paris.

Vraiment, je suis nul aux devinettes.

-C'est…

Surprenant.

-A vrai dire on a pas vraiment le choix. Les journalistes se sont trop intéressés à nous et en plus… On voudrait vraiment profiter de cette situation pour recommencer autre chose. Et pour ça il faut qu'on prenne le large.

-C'est sûr…

Je crois que j'ai pensé un truc très égoïste.

Pourquoi moi et pas lui?

Il a fait la même chose que moi.

La même vie.

Et pourtant il peu rester auprès de celui qu'il aime.

Vivre avec lui.

Alors que moi celui que j'aime…

-Au fait, qu'est-ce que devient Duo?

Il a dû rentrer chez lui.

Auprès de sa famille.

Maintenant cette histoire est totalement finie pour lui.

-Il vient avec nous.

-Quoi?!

Et là…

Je crois qu'on est autant surpris l'un que l'autre.

Moi par la nouvelle et lui par ma réaction.

-Oui…

Il a même du mal à retrouver ses mots.

Oui, y a une chose à savoir sur Trowa en plus de son incapacité à ranger quoi que ce soit.

Il ne parle pas beaucoup.

Mais quand il parle il est sûr de lui et ne dit que très rarement de conneries.

Sauf avec Quatre.

-Enfin, il a aussi fait des choses avant et il n'a aucune envie de rester dans ce pays. Donc il vient avec nous.

-Et… Pourquoi Paris?

D'accord, la question en soi-même n'a aucun intérêt.

En tout cas je n'en vois aucun.

Mais j'ai pas vraiment le désir de voir un silence s'installer maintenant!

-J'ai de la famille là-bas. Ils pourront me trouver un boulot facilement. Et un des oncles de Quatre nous prête un appartement.

-Oui, ça aide à choisir… Et vous êtes pressés parce que…

-L'avion décolle dans quelques heures.

-Les Etats-Unis vont sembler bien vides sans vous.

Il sourit, se lève et me tend la main.

Je la serre avec chaleur.

Oui, Trowa n'est pas du genre à trop dévoiler ses sentiments.

Pourtant, il fait le tour de la table pour me serrer dans ses bras.

Et ça me fait du bien vous savez.

Puis il part.

Mais juste avant de franchir la porte…

-Il t'aime encore tu sais.

Je veux poser une question.

Mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

Pourtant la réponse n'aurait tenue qu'en un mot.

«Oui» ou «Non».

Et je me sens vraiment idiot.

Parce qu'il va quand même pleurer ma mort.

Et moi je pleurs pour une question stupide sans réponse.

«Est-ce que le monde vous semblera plus vide sans moi?»

* * *

Une chambre noire, quatre ombres.

Est-ce que c'est un rêve?

Une prémonition?

La réalité?

Non, pas la réalité.

J'ai l'impression de flotter.

Elles parlent, mais je ne saisis que des mots très vagues.

«Voyage»

«Regrets»

«Mort»

Je veux me rapprocher.

Je veux savoir qui parle ainsi.

Et aussi de quoi ils parlent.

J'entends mon nom, puis un autre qui me semble familier.

Yu…

Yu… Quoi?

J'en sais rien.

Je parviens à me rapprocher.

C'est très certainement un rêve.

Il n'y a que dans les rêves que l'on reste parfois bloqué comme ça.

L'un d'entre eux se lève et je le reconnais de suite.

Même s'il est de dos.

Cette natte…

Comment l'oublier?

Il parle alors.

Froidement.

Et c'est presque un ordre.

-Heero Löwe doit mourir.

* * *

Sursaut.

Sueur.

Peur.

Pour un dernier rêve j'aurais certainement voulu mieux.

Un rêve plus…

Enfin moins…

Bref, vous devez voir le genre de rêve.

Et en plus…

D'une certaine manière je ne peux qu'y croire.

Aujourd'hui tout est finit.

Je vais…

Mourir.

Mais ce n'est pas grave.

Je sais que quand je ne serais plus là Duo pourra arrêter de s'accrocher.

A moi.

A mon souvenir.

Et il pourra continuer sa route.

Et si je peux, je veillerais sur lui de là haut.

Ce qui est marrant c'est que jusque là j'ai jamais voulu croire aux fantômes.

Mais maintenant je le veux.

Même si Treize et d'autres m'attendent.

-Löwe! C'est l'heure.

Ah oui, c'est ce charmant inspecteur qui s'occupe de m'emmener à l'abattoir.

Et d'ailleurs, c'est sa femme qui va s'occuper de l'injection.

Amusant non?

Une exécution en famille.

C'est comme ça que ça marche.

Mais elle semble moins à l'aise que lui.

Il se tourne vers moi et me toise froidement.

-Une dernière volonté?

Vivre avec lui.

Le voir.

Lui dire «Je t'aime»

Le lui montrer.

-Hn.

-Bien.

Il me fait prendre place sur cette table et elle prépare les doses.

Elle se penche vers moi.

-Vraiment sûr? Aucun regret?

Des regrets…

-Hn.

J'en ai plein.

Les injections commencent…

J'aurais voulu…

Envoyer chier mon père quand il a commencé ma formation.

Ignorer Réléna et ses regards.

Ne pas écouter tous ces conseils stupides pour être «comme tout le monde.»

Remercier Quatre d'être là.

Avouer à Trowa combien son amitié m'est précieuse.

Dire à Duo que…

* * *

A suivre… 


	15. Chapter 15

Eh oui, c'est le dernier chapitre ! J'ai peut-être des idées pour une séquelle mais c'est vraiment pas sûr.

J'espère que ça vous fera plaisir comme fin ! Parce que je me suis donnée du mal !

Et ça méritera peut-être une tite review non ?

Merci à Dante ; Yuky ; Catirella ; yaone-kami ; Shini-cat et marnie02 pour leurs reviews !

Ainsi qu'à tout ceux qui en ont laissé avant et les autres qui lisent sans rien laisser !

Et peut-être à bientôt dans une nouvelle fic !!

* * *

Epilogue

Tu sais quoi ?

Tu m'attends.

Et tu n'es pas seul pour ça.

Eh oui, vous êtes parti avant moi.

Pas depuis longtemps non…

Mais quand même depuis quelques jours.

Mon avion a eu un peu de retard.

Enfin… Je l'ai raté.

Mais j'avais vraiment besoin de dire au revoir à certaines personnes.

A certains lieux.

Il fallait aussi que je me fasse pardonner.

J'ai créé pas mal d'ennuis tu sais.

Pourtant cette vie n'a pas été longue.

Cette vie…

C'est un peu effrayant à dire.

Mais toutes ces choses appartiennent au passé.

Cette histoire aussi.

Celle qui t'a placé sur ma route.

Et qui a changé nos vies.

Tu sais derrière moi, j'ai comme laissé une part de mon être.

Quelqu'un que j'aime finalement.

Et que je pardonne d'avoir été ainsi…

Et en même temps je le hais.

J'ai aussi tenté de laisser des souvenirs loin de moi.

De mauvais souvenirs.

Alors je suis retourné dans des endroits où je suis allé.

Qui m'ont marqué.

Je suis allé m'excuser auprès d'Hilde.

Pour toutes les inquiétudes causées.

J'ai vu Ilian.

Il a grandit.

Il faudra faire de nouvelles photos !

Au fait, elle a vendu les deux motos.

Elle m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas vivre dans le souvenir.

Passer à autre chose.

J'ai décidé de suivre son conseil.

Je n'ai en revanche pas pu passer à l'hôtel.

La réceptionniste aurait trouvé ça bizarre.

Et après je suis juste passé devant l'appartement et le bureau.

Je n'avais le courage d'entrer dans aucun de ces lieux.

Trop de souvenirs pas vrais ?

J'ai aussi vu Réléna dans ce que j'aurais voulu appeler notre appartement.

Elle pleurait en serrant dans ses bras un vieux pull.

Je lui ai laissé un mot comme quoi je ne lui en voulais pas.

Je ne veux pas qu'elle vive avec le poids de cette mort sur les épaules.

Parce qu'elle était juste jalouse.

Et je ne m'en serais pas remis non plus si tu m'avais trompé comme ça.

Après je suis allé…

Chez moi.

Dans une banlieue un peu plus loin, face à une vieille maison de style colonial.

Je vivais ici enfant.

Mais je n'y ai pas que de bons souvenirs.

Même au contraire…

J'étais surtout seul.

J'avais, je crois, un ami qui vivait pas loin.

Mais je ne me souviens plus de son visage.

Ni même de son nom.

Et c'est pour ça que j'y suis retourné.

Nous avions enterré une petite boîte de fer au pied de l'arbre de son jardin.

En fait, il y avait une photo de nous deux à l'intérieur.

Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il était si jeune…

Ni qu'il était mort.

Renversé par un chauffard sous stupéfiants.

C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai voulu passer ma vie à poursuivre des salopards comme ce mec qui a tué le seul ami que j'avais.

Ou alors…

Non, je ne vois rien d'autre.

Enfin, je ne veux pas me donner de fausses excuses en disant que c'est l'évènement déclencheur ou un truc comme ça.

Non, le choix était à moi, et à moi seul.

Mais je n'ai pas fait ça pour rendre fier quelqu'un ou un truc du genre.

Bien sûr, il y a mon père.

Et je suis d'ailleurs passé là où j'ai dispersé ses cendres.

Au bord de l'océan.

Je ne sais pas si c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Mais je n'aurais pas supporté de le garder avec moi.

Et pourtant je l'ai encore gardé des années.

En continuant à suivre sa voie.

En portant ce qu'il avait de plus précieux…

Cette chaîne était un cadeau de ma mère.

Lorsque je l'ai mise la première fois, je me suis dis que ce ne serait qu'un souvenir.

Je me trompais.

C'était un poids.

Aujourd'hui, il est quelque part au fond de l'eau.

Et maintenant que je suis enfin en route vers toi…

Je commence à me sentir bien plus vivant.

-On profite du voyage M. Löwe ?

Et je n'avais vraiment pas prévu de tomber sur elle.

Tu sais, elle a bel et bien pris la place de Treize.

Il faut dire que son charme et son charisme l'ont bien aidé.

En plus du coup bas qu'elle m'a fait.

Et elle s'installe à côté comme si de rien n'était.

-Désolé. Je ne connais personne de ce nom.

Et…

D'une certaine manière c'est vrai.

J'ai laissé Löwe derrière moi.

-Je suis un peu curieuse vous savez. Que ressent-on quand on réussi à rester en vie ?

-Vous vous êtes fait tirer dessus et vous me le demandez ?

Elle pouffe discrètement.

Je suis sûr que les gens autours pensent que je la drague.

Ou le contraire.

Mais c'est pas vrai hein !

-Avouez quand même que vous étiez surpris de vous réveiller.

-Oui c'est vrai. Mais… Agréablement surpris.

Elle ne dit plus rien.

Et je dois t'avouer que ça m'inquiète un peu.

Si elle est là pour finir le travail alors…

Je ne pourrais jamais te revoir.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là Eva ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ce policier m'a dit que vous aviez raté le premier vol. Alors j'ai pris celui-ci.

Alors…

Wufei a finit par me balancer.

Mais en même temps, elle a très bien pu l'y contraindre.

-Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

-Heero… Pensez-vous vraiment que ce petit inspecteur et sa femme auraient pu à eux seuls vous sortir de là ?

-…

Si je comprends bien, après avoir tout fait pour que j'obtienne la peine capitale, elle les aide à me sortir de là.

Oui, c'est ton ami et sa femme qui m'ont aidé.

Je n'y croyais pas vraiment.

Mais il m'a dit un truc du genre…

« **Même si t'es qu'un enfoiré, Duo a vraiment l'air de tenir à toi. Mais si tu lui refais du mal je te préviens que tu regretteras de t'en être sorti !**

**-Chang Wufei ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces menaces stupides !** »

Oui, sa femme l'a un peu discrédité…

En tout cas maintenant j'apprends qu'elle aussi m'a aidé.

Alors la seule question c'est…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il n'a pas assez d'influence dans son milieu, et elle encore moins.

-Non ! Pourquoi m'avoir aidé ?

-Parce qu'à ce moment là je ne trouvais pas ça juste.

-Juste ?

-Oui, je vous ai utilisé uniquement pour réussir à prendre une place plus que confortable dans une organisation qui, pour le moment, n'est pas vraiment connue. Et cette affaire ne vous regardait pas.

-Oui, sans doute.

-Surtout que visiblement vous n'avez pas envi de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Ce qui est plutôt rassurant.

Nouvel éclat de rire.

J'ignore ce qu'elle trouve rassurant.

Ne pas m'avoir comme ennemi.

Ou ne pas avoir à me tuer.

-L'ennui c'est qu'à présent, j'ai trouvé des raisons de vous éliminer.

Je me disais aussi que c'était trop beau.

Elle doit avoir des hommes à elle dans cet avion.

Et elle ne plaisante vraiment pas.

-Alors après m'avoir sauvé, vous allez me tuer ? Pourquoi ?

-Avez-vous déjà oublié tout ce que vous avez fait ?

Ce que j'ai fait…

Comment oublier tout ça ?

C'est vrai, j'ai tué des gens.

Et il est sans doute injuste pour eux ou pour leurs familles que je te rejoigne.

Que j'ai une chance d'être heureux à tes côté…

-Heero, avez-vous seulement une raison à me donner pour que je vous laisse en vie ?

Un jour, une de mes livraisons…

Non.

Un jour, un des hommes que j'ai tué m'a dit des choses…

Vraies.

C'était un grand noir à l'air terriblement sympathique.

Je n'ai jamais su réellement pourquoi j'ai dû le livrer.

Je crois que son surnom était un truc genre…

Jarl.

Ou un truc du genre.

« **Vous savez doc…**

(_Je peux vous appeler doc ? Faut dire qu'avec votre tête d'enterrement vous êtes fait pour apporter les mauvaises nouvelles aux patients…_)

**Je suis sûr que beaucoup voudraient être à votre place.**

**Déjà pour vivre, mais en même temps pour rester différent.**

**Moi, je crois que votre vie est bien la dernière chose qui me fasse envie.**

**Ok, je vais mourir.**

**Mais après ça c'est finit et mon seul regret c'est de pas avoir su garder les mains des les poches.**

**Mais vous doc, vous allez vivre avec ce poids.**

**Pour l'instant votre boulot vous dérange pas.**

**Mais va y avoir un jour où ça va changer.**

**Et croyez-moi doc, vous repenserez à moi et vous commencerez à regretter.**

**Et là y aura un choix.**

**Continuer et se détester.**

**S'arrêter et vivre avec ses regrets et certainement en se cachant.**

**Ou cesser de vivre.**

**Enfin, vous me raconterez ça en enfer doc.**

**Parce qu'aucun de nous n'y échappera…**

(_Dîtes « grand merci » doc …_) »

Je l'avais trouvé stupide à ce moment.

Jusqu'à ce moment il avait été d'une compagnie agréable.

Des blagues tout le long, mais aussi des discussions plus cultivés…

Et dix minutes avant d'arriver il me sortait une leçon à dix balles…

Je crois que je comprends mieux aujourd'hui.

-Je suis amoureux. Je suis en train de changer. Et je choisis de vivre avec mes remords.

Elle sourit.

Un peu.

Et j'ajoute.

-Et vous ? Attendrez vous un jour que quelqu'un vous pose cette même question avant de laisser votre place et de disparaître pour une vie normale ?

-Vous savez Heero, on ne me demandera rien avant de prendre ma place. On me tuera tout simplement.

-Et… Il n'y a pas de regret en sachant qu'on va mourir comme ça ?

-Non. Parce qu'une vie « normale » n'est pas faîte pour moi Heero. Il n'y a pas assez d'épreuves.

Elle sourit une dernière fois.

Se lève, et s'éloigne.

-Vous n'êtes pas faîtes pour diriger ce genre d'organisation Eva. La pitié n'y a vraiment pas sa place.

Elle ne se retourne pas et disparait de ma vue.

On dirait que j'ai réussi son épreuve.

Grace à Jarl sans doute.

Mais surtout grâce à toi.

Parce que j'aurais pu être tenté de choisir la mort aujourd'hui.

Parce qu'après c'est finit.

A la place je vais te retrouver.

(_Dîtes « grand merci » doc_.)

Oui, grand merci…

Et je vais tout faire pour vivre avec toi.

Une vie normale n'a pas assez d'épreuves ?

Je trouve qu'au contraire elle en est emplie.

L'avion a déjà atterrit et le débarquement a commencé.

Je récupère mes affaires et suis le mouvement.

J'espère que ces faux-papiers me feront passer sans problèmes.

J'espère que mes remords ne seront pas trop lourds à porter.

J'espère vivre auprès de ceux que j'aime.

J'espère que vous serez là.

Que tu seras là.

J'espère que tu m'aimeras encore.

J'espère…

-Salut Heero.

Je m'appelle Heero Yuy, et aujourd'hui je suis né.

* * *

FIN


End file.
